A Assassina e o Cavaleiro
by kayla.virgo
Summary: Uma série de tentativas de assassinato vem ocorrendo contra Saori, deixando os cavaleiros de Athena atentos. O dever deles é capturar esse assassino. Mas para um cavaleiro em especial, essa tarefa não se mostra tão fácil quanto parece.
1. A assassina

Um vulto procurava manter sua identidade oculta, tendo para isso que se mover na penumbra das sombras com sua vestimenta tão negra quanto à noite. Seus movimentos eram graciosos, e sua habilidade mostrava que praticara anos a finco para obter o grau máximo desejado. Contava com isso para invadir a sala de arquivos para encontrar o que procurava há muitos anos. A sala parecia vazia, e a escuridão permitiu que chegasse à gaveta cheia de documentos. Fora fácil abrir com suas ferramentas. Pegou a pasta, e quando a abriu, utilizando uma pequena lanterna para ver seu conteúdo, as luzes se acenderam.

- Você não costuma baixar a guarda, jovem.

- O que o senhor faz aqui?

- Estava apenas aguardando sua chegada. Pelo visto, cumpriu com sua missão com uma incrível rapidez. Creio que desta vez bateu seu próprio Record.

- E você já contava com isso, e este é o motivo de ter me esperado no escritório.

- Quanta desconfiança... A verdade é que tenho outra missão para você. Exatamente o conteúdo dessa pasta que tem em mãos já diz tudo.

Ela prestou bastante atenção na foto e em algumas linhas sobre o perfil da pessoa que deveria fazer uma visita e concluiu em pensamentos: "Eu devia imaginar que o chefe jamais deixaria a pasta que procuro tão fácil de ser encontrada". Jogando a pasta sobre a mesa, foi até a janela sem olhar para o homem sentado atrás dela:

- Não parece ser uma criminosa. Está mais parecida com uma garota qualquer. Sabe muito bem o que acho deste tipo de missão.

- Não se deixe levar pela aparência. Esta jovem já causou inúmeros problemas para minha empresa, e pior ainda, para muitos inocentes. Passa-se por uma jovem benfeitora, no entanto, não passa de uma vigarista.

- Se você está dizendo... Assim que terminar esta missão, precisarei de um favor. Sabe muito bem que nunca peço nada, e que me deve isso há muito tempo.

O vulto pulou a janela por onde entrou, e logo já estava longe da vista do homem a quem chamou de chefe. Sabia que ele nunca dava a graça de sua presença desacompanhada. No entanto, esta figura singular tinha motivos para não confiar naqueles que o cercava. Todavia, tudo o que importava naquele momento era cumprir logo com sua missão, e pedir o tal favor.

Horas mais tarde...

Um jantar beneficente estava sendo realizado no mais famoso restaurante da Grécia. A organizadora deste jantar era nada mais nada menos que Saori Kido, também conhecida como deusa Athena. Mas este lado só os inimigos do santuário tinham conhecimento. Como tal autoridade, lógico, nunca andava desacompanhada. Para tanto, havia sempre dois cavaleiros que a acompanhavam: Kamus e Saga.

Mesmo em eventos em que a probabilidade de um ataque à deusa fosse mínima. E hoje, era exatamente o caso.

Saori sorria para todos na sala após a manifestação de um empresário que afirmou abraçar a causa de ajudar as pessoas carentes. Sim, no mundo inteiro a paz mundial parecia ter sido encontrada, mas um problema ainda não deixava de existir: fome e miséria das classes baixas. Com os donativos de alimentos, remédio, e roupas, daria para amenizar o sofrimento de muitas crianças espalhadas por todos os países do terceiro mundo. Lógico que precisaria fazer esta campanha em vários outros países, mas a Grécia já foi um bom começo.  
Como estava feliz a deusa após outras manifestações, como a de médicos, dentistas e até mesmo enfermeiros que fariam trabalhos comunitários para ajudar também.  
O sorriso de Saori alargou-se quando avistou uma pessoa baixa e maltrapilha aproximando-se dela. A hipocrisia de algumas pessoas era realmente latente, demonstrando nojo com a presença da recém-chegada pessoa. Era óbvio que nestes casos só ajudavam para conseguir algum marketing com a campanha de doação aos mais necessitados, ou usavam este recurso para reduzir seus impostos junto ao governo. Sabia disso porque já enfrentou alguns casos como este: ajudavam por no máximo três meses e depois davam pra trás com o compromisso. Saori estendeu a mão para ajudar aquela pessoa tão desprovida de recursos.

- Fora roupas, de quê mais precisa? – Saori perguntou com serenidade, e percebendo que a pessoa em questão estava acanhada em responder olhou para um garçom do restaurante pedindo – Por favor, traga um prato de comida para esta pessoa.

O garçom saiu rapidamente tentando esconder a expressão de desgosto, enquanto Saori comentava para os demais:

- Como podem ver, existem muitas pessoas necessitadas. Essas pessoas temem pedir qualquer coisa a nós devido à forma com que os tratam. Precisamos ser caridosos não só em dar alguma coisa, como também mostrar afeição a eles.

Mal Saori terminou de falar isso, a pessoa em questão tentou cravar uma faca estilo exército em seu ventre. A faca não teve seu intento devido aos movimentos rápidos de um homem de cabelos azuis escuros que estava ao lado de Saori. Mesmo movimentando-se rápido, não perdeu a classe em seu terno azul-marinho. Ele desarmou a pessoa e arrancou-lhe a indumentária que escondia seu rosto. O homem espantou-se soltando uma exclamação:

- Uma garota?!

A jovem parecia um pouco mais que uma criança, inocente diga-se por passagem, pensou o homem. Ele segurava seu braço torcido nas costa da jovem assassina, e afrouxou um pouco quando percebeu que lhe causava dor. Era exatamente o que ela precisava. Soltou-se facilmente e correu empurrando quem estivesse à sua frente. Atravessou a janela fechada que espatifou toda, deixando vários cacos de vidro no amplo salão e alguns na rua. Quando o homem fez menção de perseguir a foragida uma voz o deteve:

- Deixe-a ir, Kamus. Sei que deveríamos capturá-la para fazer um interrogatório, mas temos outras prioridades agora.

- O que poderia ser mais importante do que isso?

- Veja, aquele senhor bateu a cabeça e precisa de cuidados com urgência.

Depois do ocorrido todos acharam prudente encerrar aquela reunião por óbvios motivos de segurança. Saga, o outro cavaleiro que acompanhava Saori, olhou indignado para aquele bando de milionários que deixavam um após o outro o restaurante.

- Parece que eles estão bem satisfeitos em ir embora.

- Infelizmente Saga, esse atentado foi apenas um pretexto. – respondeu Kamus –– As pessoas não são tão generosas quanto tentam parecer.

- Não se apressem em julgar meus amigos, a maioria aqui talvez só não tenha tido uma oportunidade verdadeira de mostrar como podem ser bons. Eu acredito e quero continuar acreditando que o ser humano pode ser muito melhor, ou então tudo o que eu fiz até hoje perderia completamente o sentido.

- Agora vamos embora, é amanhã que vamos começar a verdadeira batalha, conseguir que palavras generosas se transformem em ações.

No seu rosto uma sensação de contrariedade dava aos seus olhos quase tão escuros como a noite uma expressão ainda mais sombria.  
Em seus pensamentos a imagem daquele homem ainda era muito clara. O homem que havia exposto seu rosto, e impedido que ela realizasse sua missão. "Como ele pode?!", pensou enquanto olhava para o pulso onde a marca arroxeada do lugar onde ele havia segurado fazia com que ela se lembrasse do fracasso e da sensação horrível de ser exposta.

Foi então que passos a tiraram de seu breve transe. Imediatamente ela se colocou em alerta, agarrou a pequena adaga que tinha sobre o móvel ao seu lado e a atirou no exato instante em que a porta se abriu.

- Precisa treinar mais.

O homem que acabava de entrar nem precisou se esforçar para agarrar a adaga, enquanto ela sem estranhar a habilidade do homem que chamava apenas de chefe, mantinha agora os olhos bem fixos nele e na adaga que agora ele segurava.

- Eu falhei. – Resmungou a mulher com o rosto amuada.

- Achou mesmo que iria conseguir matar aquela garota numa primeira tentativa? Pelo visto você não prestou atenção na ficha dela.

- Claro que eu li sobre seus guardiões.

- Mas os subestimou, parece que você não aprendeu, achou que uma mulher como ela andaria desprotegida?

Ele agora girava a adaga entre os dedos em movimentos tão rápidos que mesmo uma assassina treinada como ela tinha dificuldade em acompanhar.

- Quem são ou o que são eles? A velocidade com que fui contra atacada não parecia ser humana.

O chefe jogou a adaga de volta a alguns centímetros dos pés dela.

- Esse é o espírito.

Agora uma nova certeza preenchia a mente daquela mulher, de que jamais conseguiria matar Saori Kido com aqueles dois por perto.

Continua...

* * *

Capítulo betado por Verônica Agostini (Saphira)


	2. Cilada

Saori não tardou a dormir. Detestava ter que dormir em hotéis, mas numa noite de acontecimentos estranhos e atentados, não queria chamar muita atenção sobre sua pessoa, partindo no meio da noite para um lugar tão ermo, ou ainda atraindo a atenção de prováveis inimigos para seu Santuário.

Mas para Kamus e Saga não haveria descanso. O ataque sofrido por Saori e sua decisão de permanecer em Atenas naquela noite se tornaram uma preocupação a mais para os dois cavaleiros.

- Fomos descuidados. – comentou Saga – Isso jamais deveria ter acontecido!

Kamus moveu a cabeça concordando.

- Tivemos sorte dessa vez.

- Sorte que você tem bons reflexos, mas não creia que haja uma próxima vez, meu amigo.  
- Na verdade eu espero que haja .

Saga sorriu entendendo perfeitamente a intenção do outro. Ás vezes Kamus com seu raciocínio frio chegava a surpreender até mesmo alguém como Saga, tão acostumado a se antecipar aos outros, tanto em pensamentos como em ações.

-Entendo! – disse então dando por encerrada aquela discussão.

Em outro lugar...

Uma câmera digital caia do 12º andar de um apartamento espatifando ao encontro com a calçada. A mulher que a jogou observou satisfeita todo o trajeto exibindo um sorriso por trás do tecido negro que cobria seu rosto. "Finalmente esta foi a última câmera que poderia revelar minha identidade e isso me causaria muitos problemas no submundo. Se bem que o chefe já deveria ter algo em mente para que isso não ocorresse. Tenho tantos passaportes e identidades que chego a duvidar de qual seja a minha verdadeira". Pensou a mulher. Virando-se para o homem encolhido no canto do quarto, sentenciou em voz ameaçadora:

- Espero que não relate sobre o que aconteceu aqui esta noite para o seu próprio bem. E que também não esteja me enganando sobre não haver outras copias da foto.

- Eu juro que estou falando a verdade. Por deus, não faça nada contra minha família. Meus filhos...

- Por enquanto nem cheguei perto deles. Isso pode mudar se procurar a policia ou qualquer outra pessoa. Lembre-se, não importa aonde vá ou se esconda, sempre os encontrarei.

A mulher mascarada sai da mesma forma que entrou, passando pela janela e escalando as paredes externas. Ao chegar no pico do edifício ela pega um celular discando alguns números a seguir. Depois de uma pequena espera, pergunta ríspida:

- Onde ela está agora?

- Boa noite pra você também. Oh!! Esqueci! Você está tendo uma péssima noite. Amanhã finalmente saberemos como é seu rosto.

- Espere sentado então. Vá logo ao que me interessa.

- Pelo que vejo já deu seu jeitinho sutil. Era de se esperar de uma profissional como você. – a pessoa do outro lado da linha grunhiu em resposta e ele imediatamente mudou de assunto – Ela está no Plaza Hotel, quarto 417. Os quartos deste andar estão vazios até amanhã a tarde quando chegará uma excursão vinda da França . Mas não espere passar por toda segurança facilmen... Droga! Como sempre ela desligou.

A mulher colocou o celular no telhado jogando álcool por cima dele, tocou fogo e chutou para que caísse na rua lá em baixo. O aparelho inflamado tocou o solo quebrando-se em varias partes. Ela nem esperou pra ver o resultado. Saiu pulando de telhado em telhado até chegar a seu objetivo. "Não consigo entender como os repórteres podem pensar em constituir uma família. É um emprego que só oferece risco a pessoas próximas. Assim como policiais, promotores de justiça e juizes". A mulher pensava neste assunto desejando não ter que matar alguém sem necessidade. Observou que o movimento dos seguranças do hotel não deixava uma brecha sequer. Lembrou que varias vezes esteve em uma situação similar a aquela, e mesmo assim conseguira romper todo o esquema de segurança. Só tinha uma coisa que estava incomodando sua mente. Não fazia sentido uma mulher com tanto status social estar ocupando tal quarto mesmo que o hotel fosse caro e luxuoso. Pessoas assim geralmente ficavam em quartos presidências. Não era a hora nem o momento para deixar sua intuição, que as vezes falhava, dominar sua mente com questões como aquela. Possivelmente a garota rica estivesse tentando despistar seu rastro, e tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento era se concentrar na sua missão.

Eis que surge o que ela precisava saber. Sempre ficava um segurança enfrente a porta enquanto os outros dois rondava pelos corredores. Era uma questão de poucos minutos até que voltassem a seus postos. Esperou que retornassem e partissem novamente, calculando assim o tempo que teria para agir. Passou por uma das janelas do corredor entrando imediatamente no quarto à esquerda. Contando os minutos, aguardou pacientemente em completo silencio atenta a qualquer som, até escutar os passos do segurança distanciar novamente. Essa era a deixa. Pegando uma arma no coldre da cintura, já saiu disparando na direção do homem que montava guarde em frente ao quarto. Este nem percebeu o que acontecia mesmo depois de receber dois dardos tranqüilizantes. Antes mesmo que o segurança pudesse esboçar qualquer reação ou cair no chão, ela já tapava sua boca com a mão e o arrastava para o quarto de onde saíra com uma certa dificuldade devido ao peso daquele brutamontes. Voltou o caminho rapidamente e entrou no quarto sem fazer um ruído sequer. O quarto estava escuro, porém, era possível entrever a cama no meio do quarto. Aproximou sacando a faca que era parecida com a outra que havia perdido no meio do tumulto e disse em voz baixa:

- Terá a morte mais rápida e indolor que uma pessoa como você poderia merecer.

Cravou a faca no lugar exato onde seria o pescoço encoberto da pessoa ali deitada. Nada. Esperava um suspiro esganiçado e a faca rompendo a pele, tendões. O que estava acontecendo ali? Debruçou mais um pouco sobre a cama retirando rapidamente o lençol. Como podia ter se enganado com apenas alguns travesseiros? Antes mesmo de sua mente concluir que tinha caído em uma armadilha escutou o sussurro próximo a sua orelha:

- Sabia que não iria me decepcionar.

Assombrada com o poder daquela voz sensual e familiar, virou-se bruscamente. Sua respiração ofegante refletia contra o peito desnudo daquele homem e voltava contra seu rosto. Estava a poucos milímetros dele, e podia sentir o calor que aquele corpo emitia. Seus lábios agora estavam entreabertos sentindo o desejo apossar de cada pedaço de seu corpo. Sua respiração estava ficando descompassada. "O que está acontecendo comigo? Sou pega em uma cilada, e em vez de tentar fugir, fico aqui sem fazer nada apenas sentindo essas sensações sem sentido". Aqueles segundos de hesitação por parte dos dois foram interrompido quando o homem decidiu abraçá-la com o intuito de prendê-la. A jovem conseguiu desvencilhar-se graças a sua flexibilidade. Abrindo escala, escorregou até ser possível passar por entre as pernas dele. Sabia o quão rápido ele poderia ser, mas parecia que não estava fazendo esforço para pegá-la. Quando pensou que já estava a salvo e que poderia escapar pela janela, sentiu apenas o choque entre os dois corpos. Parecia que havia se jogado contra uma parede de concreto. Ele estava bem à frente da janela, bloqueando seu caminho. "Sua velocidade é sobre-humana!" Sentiu a pressão em seus ombros quando ele a segurou com firmeza.

- Não pretendo mais pegar leve com você, garota. Dei-te varias chances de desistir de cometer essas loucuras que vem fazendo desde o incidente no restaurante.

- Não pedi nenhuma gentileza sua.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Kamus arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda mostrando sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Solte-me ou se arrependerá.

- Não está em condições de exigir nada, mocinha.

A mulher olhou para seus olhos e depois para todo o corpo dele. "Que homem, meu deus!! Droga, no que estou pensando? Estou a mercê dele, e ainda paro para pensar em coisas que nunca tinha feito antes. A única forma de sair dessa é contra-atacando no ponto fraco dele. Mas o único lugar que posso ver agora causaria uma dor que nem gostaria de imaginar. E mesmo que eu tentasse este golpe baixo, ele poderia se defender com toda essa velocidade que tem, e depois poderia ficar extremamente irritado. Já sei!!" pensou a mulher parando de se debater. Kamus logo estranhou aquele sorriso encantador e aquele olhar de puro desejo, imaginando que certamente havia um plano por trás daquela súbita mudança. Diminuiu a pressão que exercia sobre seus ombros pronto para um contra-ataque. Mas o quê ela queria? A resposta veio em seguida. Um beijo que fez o cavaleiro arregalar os olhos sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. A mulher que tentou matar Saori Kido duas vezes agora o beijava com mais ardor que no inicio, como se tivesse medo de ser rechaçada por sua iniciativa. Kamus sentia que deveria afastar-se dela, mas ao mesmo tempo queria continuar e esquecer seu papel naquele lugar. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter sua mente voltada a suas obrigações ao sentir àquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas percorrendo seu peito. "Por Athena! Se isso continuar assim, acho que vou enlouquecer." Onde foi parar o Kamus frio e calculista que sempre fora?, se perguntava o cavaleiro de Aquário. Tinha que dar um basta naquela situação antes que ela conseguisse alcançar seu objetivo naquele momento, baixar mais ainda a guarda. "Não!", gritou em seus pensamentos e reunindo todas as forças que tinha empurrou firmemente a mulher, mesmo escutando seu gemido de protesto, voltando a assumir a feição fria de sempre, conseguindo chamar a atenção que desejava da assassina. O olhar dela queimava de ódio, nem parecia à mesma mulher que a pouco mostrava tanto desejo. Com um movimento rápido ela atirou algo no chão, no mesmo instante uma explosão foi ouvida em todo aquele andar e o quarto onde estavam foi tomado por uma fumaça densa fazendo Kamus procurar um lugar seguro onde pudesse enxergar melhor. No meio da confusão ela tentou escapar pela janela, que certamente estaria bem a sua frente, mas sentiu que mão do cavaleiro havia alcançado seu braço e a detinha.

- Onde pensa que vai? Ainda tem muita coisa para responder.

- Não sou boa nesse jogo de perguntas e resposta. – diz acertando um chute no rosto de Kamus que pego de surpresa acaba soltando a assassina, que aproveita o momento para que aproveita o momento para se jogar pela janela. Logo em seguida Saga entra no quarto e encontra um o cavaleiro de Aquário visivelmente contrariado.

- Kamus você está bem?

- Por que não estaria? Era apenas uma assassina e não algum guerreiro protetor de deuses como nós.

- Certo, já vi que não está nos seus melhores dias. Vejo que não conseguiu pegar a garota. – Agora Saga se mostrava irônico. – Conseguiu ao menos alguma pista?

- Não.

Saga deixou o quarto sem fazer nenhuma observação. Kamus olhou para o objeto que havia retirado da cintura da assassina na hora da fuga e deixado no canto do quarto. Pegando-o, olhou bem conjeturando pra si mesmo:

- Acredito que não seja louca o suficiente para arriscar a ser pega por causa disso. Ela parece obstinada em perseguir suas vitimas até que estejam mortas. Será que ela também pode ser assim em outras questões? Não! Não haverá a próxima vez, e mesmo que houver, não serei pego desprevenido. – ao lembrar-se rapidamente do que havia acontecido agora pouco, meneando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. – Aquele beijo nem foi lá grande coisa. Não significou nada pra mim.

Em um apartamento luxuoso

- Droga!! - pestanejava a moça socando o espelho a sua frente - Não acredito em como pude ser tão idiota ao ponto de me deixar levar tão fácil por apenas um beijo... Não, não foi isso! Tenho feito vários trabalhos e todos eles alem de me deixar exausta fisicamente me deixa mentalmente também. Tudo o que eu precisava era de alguém que me entendesse. – olhando para o corte em sua mão disse a si mesma – Aquele beijo não significou nada.

Lavou o corte e tratou de se despir. Nada melhor do que uma ducha fria para clarear sua mente, e isso era uma coisa que realmente estava precisando. "Preciso voltar ao hotel, e encontrar aquilo de qualquer forma. Sei que será perigoso, mas o que posso fazer? Tenho que ir assim mesmo." Ao terminar o banho, ela se secou, cobriu-se com a toalha e foi ao quarto, retirando alguns papeis do fundo falso da mala preta. Colocou-os encima da mesinha e começou a trabalhar neles por um período de meia hora. Olhou bem o resultado satisfeita, deixou encima da mesinha e se jogou na cama. Exausta como estava, pegou logo no sono.


	3. Confrontos

Ao descer com uma bolsa a tiracolo pode observar que o porteiro assistia o noticiário da manhã que falava da tentativa de assassinato sofrida pela milionária japonesa Saori Kido, num jantar beneficente onde esta tentava angariar fundos para mais uma suposta campanha humanitária, ao mesmo tempo em que a imagem mostrava Saori entrando no seu carro, enquanto seus dois guardiões, mantinham os jornalistas afastados. Os repórteres especulavam que houve outra tentativa durante a madrugada, porém, não tinham fontes oficias sobre o assunto.

- Desse jeito, eu acho que vou ter mesmo que acabar com você!

O porteiro que também prestava atenção no noticiário se virou na direção dela com uma cara de quem havia sido pego infligido os regulamentos do prédio no horário de trabalho:

- Disse alguma coisa, senhorita?

- Não nada, estava apenas pensando alto.

Assim que chegou em um dos esconderijos onde guardava todo tipo de material que poderia precisar em uma missão, foi logo pegando seu Notebook e invadindo a rede do Hotel Plaza. Como previra, o quarto estava reservado até a hora do almoço, e já teria outro responsável no final da tarde. Transferiu o nome do homem que ficaria ali para outro quarto, e reservou o quarto que desejava ocupar para o nome falso que criara na noite anterior. Rapidamente pôs um disfarce, bateu uma foto de si própria com a maquina digital imprimindo a foto logo a seguir. Colou no documento e fez os últimos acabamentos.

Tempos depois

Uma moça aparentando seus 18 anos aproximadamente, cabelos claros de um ruivo bem desbotado, e ligeiramente ondulados atravessou o saguão do luxuoso hotel. Chegando no balcão de recepção pedindo com gentileza:

- Fiz uma reserva a dois dias.

- Pois não, senhorita. Em nome de quem está a reserva?

- Westgate. Karen Westgate.

- Identidade por favor, Senhorita Westgate. – Ela entrega a o documento e depois observava a sua volta displicentemente com seus olhos verde-cinzento enquanto esperava a confirmação da reserva, o que não tardou muito – Quarto Nº 417. Este rapaz a acompanhará. Deseja que envie um chá para seu quarto?

- Não será preciso. Há a possibilidade de não passar muito tempo aqui. Negócios, naturalmente. Pagarei adiantado, em dinheiro.

Entregou a quantia equivalente a diária do hotel, e foi até o tal quarto. Ao chegar, foi logo trancando a porta, e procurando por todos os cantos do quarto. Nem os lençóis estavam livres da revista. Nada de achar o que procurava. O bip de seu Pager tocou, assustando-a momentaneamente:

- Droga!! – imprecava contra o aparelho após uma rápida checada – Só me faltava essa!

Saiu do quarto às pressas, passando pelo saguão, respondendo polidamente que teria que partir com urgência por motivo de trabalho. Ela deu sorriso amargo, e partiu imediatamente.

No santuário

Por decisão de Saori, e pelo voto unânime dos cavaleiros de ouro Saga ficou como chefe da segurança de Saori em seus eventos sociais. Isso foi necessário ser estabelecido por causa das duas tentativas de assassinato que a jovem sofrera. Como Kamus já havia estado nas ocasiões que aconteceram na noite anterior, e Aioria esteve em uma missão fora do santuário, Saga achou melhor liberar os dois de suas obrigações por aquela noite de sábado. E instituiu também o sábado como folga de ambos. O único que não podia se dar ao luxo de descansar depois de tudo o que aconteceu era Saga que se tornou essencial naquela função. Quanto a Kamus, terminou seu relatório, e aproveitou para passar o restante do dia a procura de um bom retratista, onde pediu detalhadamente um retrato falado de uma mulher, sem que Saga ou os demais soubessem disso. Pensando mentalmente "Com isto vai ser mais fácil te encontrar, e ai você vai se arrepender, garota, de ter cruzado o caminho de Kamus de Aquário."

Em outro lugar

- Estranho que entre pela porta da frente de meu escritório, garota. E ainda por cima com este disfarce.

- Não queria que alguém me visse entrando pela janela em plena luz do dia, queria?

A jovem que havia adentrado o recinto respondeu com voz de pouco caso, e o homem resolveu deixar de lado essa falta de respeito:

- Fui informado que fez duas tentativas na mesma noite e não obteve êxito.

- Foi. – jovem disse com secura, sentando-se na cadeira com ar relaxado aceitando o drink e o papel que fora oferecido pelo chefe.

- É tudo o que tem a dizer?

- E o que mais poderia dizer?

- Vejo que está abusando de sua língua ferina. Não se esqueça do que represento, menina. – Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça em uma demonstração de submissão, e ele continuou – Sua demora em realizar suas tarefas e sua imprudência fizeram acumular mais cinco missões. Alguma pergunta?

- Tenho que seguir rigorosamente esta lista?

- Exatamente.

- Por que não há fichas desta vez e por que o ultimo deve ser executado só na próxima sexta-feira?

- Desconfiada como sempre, não? Esses são peixes pequenos, no entanto são como espinha atravessada na garganta. O perigo que eles representam a minha organização é muito grande. O ultimo deles estou tentando dar-lhe a ultima chance de se redimir. Veja o lado bom, é provável que nem precise matá-lo.

A jovem não demonstrou nenhum ar de felicidade. Limpou suas digitais do copo, e levantou-se se detendo ao pegar na maçaneta com o lenço para não deixar suas digitais. Sem olhar para trás perguntou:

- Alguma vez tive que executar alguém que não merecia morrer?

- Claro que não. Você sabe muito bem disso. – o homem observou ela sair fechando a porta atrás de si.

Atenas como qualquer grande capital da Europa funcionava durante todas as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Durante o dia suas ruas eram tomadas por turistas interessados em sua história e cultura. E a noite gente de todo tipo, turistas ou nativos, homens ou mulheres de todas as idades, saíam a caça, a procura de todo tipo de diversão. A Atenas de bares, danceterias, boates, com atrações para todos os gosto e bolsos. E foi nessa Atenas, numa de suas mais badaladas casas noturnas, que uma jovem chamou a atenção de todos ao entrar. Os cabelos muito escuros caindo em fios retos e desfiados sobre os olhos escuros e misteriosos e contrastando com a pele pálida típica daqueles nascidos nas estepes russas de longos invernos. Seu corpo delicado estava envolvido perfeitamente pelo tecido vermelho de um vestido que se ajustava perfeitamente do busto bem feito até a cintura fina de onde partia uma saia solta e ampla, que acompanhava com perfeição os movimentos quase felinos dela. Sensualidade essa que não passou desapercebida a um homem em especial.

Ela atravessou a pista de dança, onde casais ou não dançavam de maneira frenética, arrancando olhares de inveja e de cobiça de homens e mulheres.  
Pediu uma bebida ao barman, e se sentou próxima ao balcão.  
Não demorou muito para que um homem de mais ou menos seus vinte e cinco trinta anos se aproximasse.

- Uma moça tão linda não deveria estar sozinha numa noite como essa.

Ele tinha modos exagerados e falava gesticulando com os braços bem ao modo do povo do Mediterrâneo.

- E o que essa noite teria de diferente de todas as outras?

Ela não tinha o menor interesse em parecer simpática.

- Essa noite você está aqui, srta....

- Depende para quem eu devo dizer o meu nome?

- Nikolas, seu criado e admirador mais ardoroso! – disse ele fazendo uma pomposa reverência.

Algumas mesas de distância de onde a bela assassina estava, um olhar ora frio e cortante como o aço, ora ardente como ferro em brasa, a olhava intensamente.

- Se está interessado, devia ir até lá, bonita como é, não ficará sozinha muito tempo. Aposto que ela troca esse charme francês, pelo palhaço ali.

- O que está fazendo aqui Aioria?

- Não é o único que está de folga por aqui.

- E Marin sabe que você freqüenta esse tipo de lugar quando vem para Atenas sozinho?

O rapaz de cabelos e pele dourada, sorriu um pouco constrangido diante da pergunta.

- Se ela sonhar que eu estou aqui, vocês podem começar a procurar um novo cavaleiro de leão.

- Então por que vem?

- Gosto de dançar, gosto da música, não estou aqui atrás de nenhum rabo-de-saia. Mas você por aqui, é novidade!

- Não sabia que estava tão inteirado da minha vida social!

- Não seja cínico!

- Você provocou.

"Nikolas , se não estava enganada, esse era o nome de um dos mais ricos empresários da noite grega, com boates, e casas noturnas espalhadas por todas a cidades e ilhas gregas, mas também era conhecido por estar envolvido no tráfico internacional de mulheres."

- Me diga uma coisa, estaria aqui se eu não fosse bonita?

A pergunta que colocaria qualquer homem numa tremenda saia justa, não pareceu mexer com aquele homem tão excêntrico.

- Todas as mulheres são belas, aos olhos da pessoa certa.

Ela sorriu, como há muito não fazia, de maneira espontânea, mas seu rosto se fechou de repente quando não muito longe dali ela viu um jovem de cabelos claros e com a pele queimada típica da região, e ao seu lado um outro cujo rosto não saía de sua mente bem como o gosto de sua boca.

Seus olhos se encontraram como duas espadas se encontrando em meio a um combate de vida ou morte lançando faíscas a cada choque.

- Gostaria de dançar, senhorita?

A pergunta repentina a tirou do transe em que estava e meio sem saber o que dizia acabou aceitando o convite.

- Está vendo não foi tão ruim!

Sob o som quase ensurdecedor da música eletrônica, Nikolas praticamente gritava para ser ouvido pela jovem que dançava ao seu lado, agitando os braços e a cabeça e movimentando os quadris sensualmente sob a batida da música.

_ Acho que estou ficando tonta.

- Pode até ser, mas pelo menos você está se divertindo.

Dessa vez ele estava errado, a figura de Kamus a observá-la havia lhe deixado mais tensa do que podia imaginar, só de pensar que ele acompanhava cada movimento seu ela sentia arrepios.

- Nikolas! – era um dos seguranças da casa que agora interrompia seus pensamentos. – Temos um problema.

A palavra problema tornou sério o rosto alegre do empresário e ele saiu da pista se desculpando.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas os negócios me chamam, tenha uma boa noite, mesmo que seja sem mim.

Por algum motivo, não conseguiu acreditar que um homem tão gentil como ele pudesse mesmo estar envolvido com os crimes pelos quais era acusado, todo aquele submundo de crime e prostituição parecia algo distante demais de alguém como ele que de forma inesperada havia lhe dado os poucos momentos de alegria que havia tido naquela noite.

Ela já se preparava para deixar pista de dança, quando sentiu uma mão segurá-la firmemente pela cintura.

- Já vai tão cedo?

Sentiu que o corpo dele se encaixava no seu.

Ela tentou se livrar e se virou de frente para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram, só que dessa vez havia fogo neles. Ele se aproximou mais e disse umas palavras no ouvido dela.

- Até quando pretende me seguir?

Ela hesitou um momento, pois oscilando sobre o peito parcialmente aberto da camisa, estava lá, quase que uma provocação brilhando, seu tesouro tão perto e cada vez mais distante.

- Sabe muito bem que só estou aqui por que você queria que eu o encontrasse.

Ela não podia revelar o interesse que tinha naquele objeto ou isso se tornaria uma arma nas mãos dele.

Uma música mais lenta e sensual tocava agora, fazendo com que apenas alguns casais, que não sabiam ao certo se continuavam na pista ou iam para um motel, continuassem na pista. Uma trilha perfeita para que o mais sensual dos combates tivesse início ali.

Continua...

Olá pessoal. Essa é a minha vez ( Kayla Armilas ) de postar então resolvi esclarecer uma coisa. Ultimamente, tanto eu quanto Virgo (**virgo )** estamos meio sem tempo. Então não chegamos a combinar algo para colocar no perfil dessa conta, pois tudo o que fazemos relacionado a Assassina e o Cavaleiro tem que ser sempre uma consultando a outra. Nesse caso, a próxima a atualizar a fanfic será ela, Virgo. Desculpe por não termos avisado que a fic era produto de duas autoras. Obrigada pela compreensão de todos, e agradeço também por ler a historia. Agradecemos a kallas br e Lya Mizuno, por ter deixado um review.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	4. Jogo de sedução

Ela deixou seu corpo cair devagar para trás sob o gemido agudo de uma guitarra que marcava as primeiras notas daquela música. Ainda segurando-a pela cintura, Kamus fez com que ela se levantasse e encarasse seu olhar severo.

–Vai tentar me seduzir de novo?

Ela sorriu deixando as mãos espalmadas correrem pelo rosto bonito do cavaleiro, descendo por seu pescoço, deixando que ficassem por algum tempo sobre o tesouro que brilhava agora meio oculto sob a camisa dele, para então continuar descendo pela barriga firme.

- Gosta de dançar, senhor guardião? - as mãos dela agora desciam perigosamente por suas costas e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma indagadora, quando sentiu as mãos da moça escorregarem pelas suas nádegas.

- Gosto mais eu conduzo a dama. – dizendo isso a envolveu num abraço que fez com seus corpos se colassem de maneira perigosa.

A música se tornou mais intensa e uma bateria cadenciada entraram, coordenando assim os movimentos da assassina e do cavaleiro. Novamente os olhos dela brilharam quando seu pequeno tesouro foi exposto quando a camisa fina do cavaleiro se abriu, mas não podia deixar claras as intenções que tinha com aquela dança e então como uma serpente foi escorregando pelo corpo forte de Kamus até chegar ao chão. Kamus que sabia muito bem o que ela queria mas não tinha a intenção de cair no mesmo truque retomou o controle da situação. Segurou-a pelo braço e num golpe violento a puxou para cima, fazendo com que a jovem ficasse suspensa em seus braços.

-Não vai me dominar tão fácil!

Com essas palavras ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, o vestido que usava subiu revelando as pernas impecáveis, pernas essas que Kamus segurou com firmeza, enquanto a sentia escorregar até alcançar o chão.

- Mas posso tentar. – dizia com um sorriso sedutor brilhando em seus lábios.

A essa altura do campeonato quase todos que ainda permaneciam na pista já tinham parado de dançar, apenas para observar aquele casal. Não longe dali Aioria olhava para a cena, incapaz de imaginar que um homem como Kamus fosse capaz de dar um show de erotismo com uma estranha ali bem no meio de todo mundo.

- Não se importa com o fato de todos estarem nos olhando agora?

Ela havia conseguido se desvencilhar dele e agora o rodeava com movimentos serpenteantes. Ele a puxa pela cintura deixando-a de costas para ele. A música acompanha o duelo deles.

- Não sou do tipo que se preocupa com esses detalhes. – Eles continuam se movimentando ao som da música, as pessoas ainda olham para eles. Ela deixa sua mão deslizar pelo rosto dele, e Kamus leva aquela mão aos lábios. – Eu sei o que procura.

De forma inesperada ele leva a mão delicada e coloca sobre a jóia que carregava. E então percebe que ela havia parado.

Seus olhos se perdiam em algum ponto da multidão, surpresos, mais que isso apavorados. E antes que Kamus pudesse identificar o causador daquela mudança de atitude, ela sai correndo e se perde no meio da multidão.

Sem pensar muito, Kamus vai atrás dela, a segue pelos fundos da boate e a encontra ofegante num beco, onde apenas alguns cães de rua se deliciavam com as sobras de comida deixadas nas lixeiras. Ela escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

Kamus se aproxima e ela reage imediatamente com um golpe que certamente teria acertado o rosto do cavaleiro se ele não tivesse bloqueado.

- Em outra situação você não teria parado aqui para tomar fôlego.

- Você nunca poderia entender.

- Eu entendo uma coisa, que você tenta matar aquela a quem eu devo proteger.

- Você não conhece meus motivos.

- Talvez se tentasse me explicar.

Ela estava cada vez mais agitada, como se temesse ser pega ali.

- Se eu fizesse isso estaríamos ambos mortos.

O olhar dela buscava todas as direções, como que procurando uma saída.

- Já deve ter percebido que não sou alguém fácil de se matar. Eu poderia protegê-la, Saori poderia protegê-la, basta...

As palavras morreram na boca do cavaleiro. Num gesto inesperado ela apóia a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto as mãos delas se agarram ao tecido da camisa que cede e se rasga revelando novamente o tesouro que ela procurava, mas também o peito forte do cavaleiro.  
A tensão entre eles cresce novamente, quando ela levanta o rosto e seus olhares se cruzam. Havia fogo neles.

Kamus afasta uma mecha do cabelo escuro que cobria parcialmente os olhos dela e retém a mão do belo rosto. Não a podia imaginar mais bela.  
Um sorriso escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro.

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo e sob qualquer disfarce, apenas por causa desses olhos.

Ela apoiou o rosto na mão do cavaleiro e fechou os olhos. Kamus desceu a mão pelo pescoço dela.

Um soluço baixo escapou dos lábios dela, quando sentiu o cavaleiro exercer uma certa pressão em sua garganta.

- Eu poderia acabar com você agora. – disse, mas ao invés de fazer o que tinha dito, aproximou-se dela, ainda mais, dessa vez para lhe tomar um beijo carregado de uma violência nada típica de alguém como ele.

Ela retribuiu de forma quase submissa, entreabrindo os lábios permitindo que ele a invadisse com sua língua, enquanto as mãos dele agora exploravam cada centímetro daquele corpo, tentando senti-lo da forma mais intensa que conseguia mesmo sobre o tecido que o protegia.

- O que estamos fazendo? – disse ela tentando evocar alguma razão, quando o cavaleiro se colocava entre as pernas dela deixando evidente o quanto a desejava.

- Vai me dizer que não quer tanto quanto eu, Eu vejo como me quer desde aquela noite!

Jogando tudo para o alto, ela se rende. Sente as carícias cada vez mais intensas de Kamus. Sente seu próprio corpo correspondendo. Sente a própria excitação chegando à níveis insuportáveis, quando o cavaleiro, agora com a mão entre as pernas dela a explora de maneira mais intensa. Sente as próprias mãos abrindo a calça do cavaleiro e o acariciando. Sente seu corpo sendo posicionado, sente suas pernas enlaçando a cintura dele, pronta para recebê-lo.

- KAMUS!

A voz de Saga era carregada de reprovação. Ele podia esperar por qualquer coisa, mas jamais por aquele showzinho pornográfico que acabara de presenciar.

Kamus se colocou imediatamente entre o geminiano e a garota.

- Está me seguindo Saga? Que eu saiba você mesmo me deu o dia de folga, e o que eu faço no meu tempo livre ou com quem eu faço só diz respeito a mim mesmo.

Kamus mostrava toda a irritação que sentia, não apenas pelo que Saga tinha acabado de interromper, mas pela possível desconfiança do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Não vai conseguir me enganar, sei muito bem quem é ela!

- Sou um cavaleiro de Atena Saga, não um moleque irresponsável!

- Então haja como tal.

Ambos ficaram calados ao ouvir um barulho seguido pelo latido insistentes dos cães.  
Olharam em volta, mas não havia nada além dos mesmos cães que agora encurralavam um gato em meio a algumas latas de lixo. Eles se distraem por um segundo e quando voltam a se encarar, Sasha já havia desaparecido.

Saga tentou ir atrás dela, mas foi detido por Kamus.

- O que pensa que está fazendo! - diz Saga indignado com a atitude do aquariano que não estava disposto a deixá-lo sair dali.

- O que lhe dá tanta certeza de que ela é a assassina?

Saga pegou o cordão que pendia do pescoço de Kamus e o arrancou num golpe rápido.

- Achou mesmo que começaria uma caçada solitária e essa mulher sem que eu não desconfiasse? Que tipo de tolo pensa que sou? - disse Saga jogando a peça no chão aos pés de Kamus.

- Não admito que desconfie de mim dessa forma Saga!

- E eu não admito que ponha em risco a vida de Atena, apenas para satisfazer sua libido!

Kamus puxa Saga pelo colarinho e o empurrou contra a parede.

- Não percebe como já está envolvido? - diz Saga empurrando Kamus para trás e ajeitando a gravata. - Quer um conselho, encontre-a e faça todo sexo que for capaz de fazer com ela e volte para o Santuário. A partir desse momento você está fora dessa missão Kamus de Aquário, convocarei Máscara da Morte para substituí-lo.

Kamus não podia acreditar no que está ouvindo, mas logo sua razão falou alto de novo fazendo com que ele não acreditasse no que tinha feito.

Que mulher era aquela que o enfeitiçara de tal forma, se sobrepondo à razão que ele sempre prezara como sua maior virtude. E o que isso havia lhe custado! Mas apesar de tudo atestar contra ele, algo em seu íntimo gritava que ela não era tão culpada quanto parecia. Então como uma promessa a si mesmo, decidiu que como cavaleiro ou não, desvendaria os mistérios que envolviam aquela bela e misteriosa assassina.


	5. Desabafo

O primeiro assassinato da semana não queria dizer que se tratasse do trabalho da mesma assassina. Mas logo no dia seguinte, mais três assassinatos em um único dia fizeram Kamus abrir os olhos para a questão. O interessante nisso tudo é que os assassinatos foram em localidades próxima.

Kamus foi até a biblioteca onde havia um computador que Saori mandou colocar para melhorar o sistema de organização do santuário. Pesquisou pela Internet, encontrando as fotos que não foram divulgadas no noticiário. A vítima da segunda-feira era um homem que fazia qualquer coisa para ter seus narcóticos. Ele morreu com a garganta cortada e a língua arrancada como se isso fosse um aviso para aqueles que tendem a falar mais do que devia. Os outros três assassinatos começaram na hora do almoço de quarta-feira quando um administrador da fundação GRAAD estava em companhia de um grande empresário no mais caro restaurante de Atenas. Ele morreu com um tiro na cabeça, vindo de um rifle militar a muitos metros de distancia. Algumas fontes dizem que ele passava informações sobre a empresa de Saori Kido a qualquer pessoa que pagasse mais. No final da tarde havia sido a vez do policial que de acordo com alguns maus-elementos diziam que ele era corrupto, e agia sobre comando de um chefão do submundo. Sua morte era estranha porque no relatório dizia que ele havia sido afogado na banheira após ter lutado contra outra pessoa. O ultimo caso da quarta-feira foi à noite, foi um médico que teve sua licença caçada por irregularidades no hospital que administrava, foi assassinado em um tiroteio em um galpão no cais de Atenas. Ele trazia consigo uma maleta própria para transportar órgãos, e dentro havia rins humanos. Não havia dúvida que se tratava de tráfico de órgãos. A questão é que morreram três pessoas fortemente armadas com tiros certeiros. Um no peito, na altura do coração e outro na cabeça. Coisa de assassino profissional, que não deixa testemunhas. Quando Kamus ia desligar o computador, surgiu algo que chamou sua atenção para a tela de LCD. Mais uma vitima. E essa não era uma vitima qualquer. Agora mesmo que suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas. Tinha que dar um jeito de sair do santuário naquela noite mesmo. Só teria folga no dia seguinte, todavia não podia esperar mais. Desligando o computador, Kamus saiu do santuário sem que fosse percebido.

Sábado de tarde

No meio da multidão, alguém segura o braço da mulher ruiva de olhos verdes, conduzindo-a para um beco próximo. Imediatamente ela o reconhece como o homem por quem por pouco havia feito perder a cabeça. Ela o segue sem oferecer resistência, como se já estivesse cansada de lutar.

- Não vou permitir que vá atrás de sua próxima vítima, não vai machucar mais ninguém.

- E o que faria para me impedir, se realmente eu tivesse essa intenção?

Sua voz tinha um tom de desafio aberto, em resposta à atitude arrogante do cavaleiro, mas também de cansaço.

Ele colocou as duas mãos na parede atrás dela, deixando-a sem saída.

-Eu deveria levá-la às autoridades e fazê-la responder pelos seus crimes, mas... – ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento deixando que o cabelo longo, lhe cobrisse parcialmente o rosto – Olhando você agora, por Athena, você é apenas uma menina, deveria estar sonhando com um futuro, não matando pessoas!

- Nem todos têm direito a isso.

A assassina agora tentava a todo custo esconder as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, lágrimas que teimavam em cair mesmo contra sua vontade. Seu corpo estava tremulo. Seria outro tipo de jogada para se safar? Não, pensou Kamus. Daria-lhe o beneficio da dúvida. Puxou-a para um forte abraço, fazendo ela aninhar-se novamente em seu peito. Esse gesto permitiu que ela encostasse mais a cabeça em seu peito, tentando acreditar que ele realmente poderia protegê-la de tudo. Com voz mais calma, Kamus anunciou:

- Vamos atravessar a rua e ir para aquele café ali.

A jovem se afastou vagarosamente e disse:

- Não. Apenas me acompanhe a uma certa distancia.

- Não vai tentar fugir, vai?? – Kamus perguntou olhando profundamente naqueles olhos vermelhos pelo choro vendo que a resposta lhe satisfazia – Então ajeite a lente de contato e vamos indo.

Sem jeito, a jovem retirou um espelho em sua bolsinha e olhou através dele para verificar qual das lentes havia saído, recolocando-a no lugar. Amaldiçoou-se por ter sido a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Logo, os dois já estavam caminhando pelas ruas movimentadas em direção aos arranha-céus da parte mais luxuosa de Atenas. Não demorou muito até que chegasse em um luxuoso prédio:

- Boa noite, senhorita Bryce.

- Boa noite, All. Alguma correspondência?

- Apenas convites, senhorita. – o homem de uma certa idade entregou alguns envelopes, e depois fitou a pessoa ao lado dela – Este senhor está com a senhorita?

- Sim, sim. É o meu contador. – como sabia que o homem estranhara o fato de só agora trazer uma pessoa a seu apartamento, continuou prontamente – Sabe o quanto sou ocupada com minhas viagens constantes, e nem tenho tempo para dedicar as outras coisas importantes. Como devo ficar até amanhã ou depois, achei melhor resolver logo esta questão.

- Entendo senhorita. Só acho que deveria aproveitar mais a vida. É tão jovem para se prender a tantos compromissos desgastantes.

- Um dia eu chego lá, All. Tenho que ir agora. Há muito trabalho a se fazer, e quero dormir cedo.

Ao chegar no elevador, Kamus olhou para ela enquanto apertava o botão da cobertura, e fez um comentário zombeteiro.

- Senhorita Bryce. Não combina com você.

- E Loren? – recebeu um gesto negativo de Kamus. – Também acho isso. Chegamos. Espere aqui.

- Tenho cara de idiota por acaso? É só eu dar as costas e você fugirá novamente.

- Se eu quisesse fugir, não o traria para minha casa. E a propósito, por acaso preciso verificar o lugar. – respondeu com cinismo.

Ela olha cuidadosamente para todos os cantos da porta, vendo que não havia nenhum sinal de violação. Então, com a faca empunho, entrou sorrateiramente dando a certeza a Kamus que poderia ter sacado a arma no momento em que a consolava no beco. Pouco tempo depois, ela retorna convidando-o para entrar. Seus olhos agora tinham uma tonalidade escura, o que provava que havia tido tempo suficiente para retirar as lentes de contato. Kamus observou a sua volta procurando algo na mobília luxuosa que se identificasse com ela. Tudo parecia muito impessoal.

- Seu apartamento é muito bonito. Só é uma pena que o chão ser tão empoeirado. Nunca pensou em usar um aspirador de pó?

- E estragar a única coisa que me permite saber se tive algum intruso? Não, obrigada.

- Você poderia instalar câmeras de segurança e chegar pela Internet.

- Não deixo brechas para que descubram sobre minhas atividades. Café ou algo mais forte?

- Você precisa de uma bebida mais forte. Eu sirvo. – Kamus despejou o conteúdo de uma garrafa de Whisky em dois copos entregando um a ela que havia sentado no sofá, e sentou-se ao seu lado observando a pressa que ela sorvia a bebida – Devagar, garota, isso é forte.

Ela depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesa e o encarou com olhos desafiadores. Como era fácil para Kamus se perder naqueles olhos expressivos...

- Karen...

- Sasha.

- Como?

- Meu nome é Sasha... Ou é assim que acho que me chamo de verdade. – Kamus se mostrou confuso e ela suspirou explicando – Tenho tantos nomes quanto tenho apartamentos. Chega um momento que nem dá pra lembrar qual dessas vidas é a verdadeira.

- Com o dinheiro que deve ganhar... – ela deferiu uma bofetada certeira, e Kamus passou a mão na área afetada sem acreditar que ela havia mesmo feito aquilo – Não machucou, mas foi desagradável.

- E acha que me julgar como uma assassina que faz isso só pelo motivo fútil de ter muito dinheiro não é desagradável também?

- E o que você acha que eu deveria achar disso? – fez um amplo gesto indicando as mobílias, e ela respondeu baixo desviando o olhar.

- Você não entenderia.

Aquele olhar triste voltou a tomar conta do rosto de Sasha, e Kamus achou melhor não insistir no assunto. Por enquanto...

- Suponho que em todos os outros apartamentos você tenha os mesmos cuidados para entrar. – parou apenas para escutar um "É" como resposta, e logo continuou irritado – Acha que isto é vida para uma garota da sua idade?

- E você, que protege aquela mulher? Acho que me enganei em pensar que era inteligente o suficiente para poder julgar quem está a sua volta.

Estava cansado de procurar por ela a noite inteira. Tentar explicar a Sasha o que Saori Kido representava para ele e para a humanidade parecia ser algo difícil de se conseguir, afinal, ela já tinha julgado a deusa como o pior de todos os seres vivos. Vencido pela exaustão, soltou um longo suspiro e por fim pergunta:

- Afinal de contas, o que pretende me trazendo aqui?

Sentindo-se cansada de mostrar algo que realmente estava longe de sentir, respondeu após um longo suspiro:

- Não sei. Talvez apenas desabafar um pouco.

- Sobre o dono da boate?

- Também.

Sasha abaixou a cabeça, retirando a peruca. Kamus segurou seu queixo exigindo que ela olhasse em seus olhos. Ele pôde ver as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos vermelhos devido à irritação. Uma assassina sem coração jamais choraria assim depois de ter feito sua vítima. Secou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, e em seguida beijou-a de forma fraternal. Deu vários outros do mesmo tipo por todo seu rosto, que a fez sorrir:

- Kamus... – sua voz sussurrava seu nome de forma tão delicada, que Kamus não teve como não a imaginar como seria se estivessem na cama, logo depois se arrependia desse pensamento leviano – Não sei o que faria se você não tivesse me encontrado.

- Estou aqui para tentar te ajudar. Infelizmente sinto-me com as mãos atadas, sem saber no que você se meteu. Para piorar tudo, tem horas que a vejo como uma assassina fria e calculista. Noutras, a vejo como uma menina amedrontada. Mas no fundo sinto que há algo que a faz agir assim.


	6. O contrato

- Não sou tão inocente quanto pensa. Não sabe do que sou capaz de fazer para me manter no anonimato. – suas próprias palavras a fizeram lembrar de tantas vezes em que teve de matar pessoas que lhe dava informações preciosas. Tentando manter uma voz firme, começou tentando fugir dessas lembranças – Minhas ultimas missões foram anormais, totalmente fora de meus padrões.

- Não há nada de normal sair matando pessoas.

- Se você soubesse o que eles fizeram... O sujeito que matei na segunda-feira era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria. Matar uma pessoa apenas para ter alguns instantes de entorpecimento é muito vil. – parou um pouco para tomar fôlego – Não gostei nada de matar o segundo da lista com um rifle. Não faz o meu estilo matar sem olhar bem nos olhos e ver se é mesmo quem devo matar.

- Tudo por receio de não receber o dinheiro de seu contratante?

Ela o olhou com um olhar magoado, esperava que ele a ouvisse sem condená-la, mas ao que parece havia se enganado.

- Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia trazê-lo aqui, eu apenas achei que pudesse... – suas palavras morreram em sua garganta, quando sentiu que o choro que tentava conter lhe embargava a voz.

Kamus percebeu que sua atitude agressiva não estava apenas ofendendo uma assassina, mas também magoando uma menina. Uma garota que aos poucos estava aprendendo a gostar

- Espere, me desculpe eu não quis magoá-la, continue por favor.

Pegando a garrafa de Whisky bebeu no gargalo sem querer dar vazão a sua tristeza. Achou que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria prosseguir com a narração, e ai quem sabe alem dele compreender, ajudaria a cumprir sua missão:

- O outro que traficava órgãos... Aquele homem teve o que merecia. Foi lamentável ter que matar os outros que estavam escondidos, mas eu tive que tomar uma atitude pra não estar no lugar deles. Era para ser a coisa mais fácil que já fiz, matava ele quando estivesse esperando o comprador, e saia dali sem ter que enfrentar aquele tiroteio todo.

Kamus sobressaltou-se ao pensar na hipótese de que esse tivesse sido um caso corriqueiro na profissão dela, e que Sasha teve sorte até aquele momento. Tentando não mostrar a raiva que subiu a sua cabeça só de pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la a qualquer momento disse com voz controlada:

- Então concorda que corre riscos nesta profissão? – ela fez um gesto displicente, e isso fez a paciência de Kamus ir pro espaço – Quem é você para agir como júri, juiz e carrasco?

- Acha que não estudo os casos nas fichas que recebo? Nunca pego um serviço que seja necessário matar uma pessoa inocente... Embora desta vez não tenha recebido as fichas. – ela remexeu-se no sofá e continuou. – Mas isso não importa, pesquisei o máximo possível antes de executar a missão. Se você visse o terceiro, me daria toda razão de fazer o que faço. Aquele homem asqueroso... Como soube por informações que ele gostava de aliciar jovens, disfarcei-me de garota que fugiu de casa com uma mochila nas costas e um patinete nos pés. Ele mordeu a isca me levando para um motel e...

- Você o quê? – Kamus perguntou quase se engasgando com o Whisky.

- Não fiz nada disso que você ta pensando. Cheguei lá, e quando ele tentou me tocar... Foi a primeira vez que quase senti prazer em usar meu fio de nylon em alguém. – respirou fundo com um certo prazer – Mas o corpo dele está tão bem escondido que só deve ser encontrado daqui a uns cinco ou seis anos. Foi difícil fazer isso, mas valeu a pena.

Kamus encheu o copo novamente e perguntou com desgosto:

- E onde se encaixa o dono da boate?

O olhar de Sasha mudou drasticamente de um satisfeito para um infeliz. Sua voz soou embargada pelas lembranças:

- Nunca me envolvi com quem devo matar... Só que acabei conhecendo Nikolas.

- E como sempre, fez tudo ficar mais fácil depois que seduziu a vitima.

Dessa vez Sasha não resistiu a ofensa, desferiu outro tapa, que foi contido facilmente.

- Seu porco! Solte-me agora.

- Não enquanto não se controlar.

Ela se debatia querendo se soltar. Era impossível. Kamus a segurava pelos pulsos com firmeza. No meio dessa tentativa frustrada de se soltar, ela derrubou a garrafa de Whisky e o copo que caíram no chão produzindo um barulho que ecoava pelos cômodos do apartamento. Não adiantava espernear ou xingá-lo que não a soltava de forma nenhuma. Kamus chegou até a sorrir daquela cena pouco digna de uma mulher. Se queria rir de sua indignação, seria sua vez de provocar um riso para si própria. Deu uma cusparada certeira no rosto de Kamus. Este pareceu perplexo com o atrevimento dela. Já estava pensando em responder aquela ofensa da forma apropriada quando o barulho da campainha pegou os dois de surpresa. Kamus até aliviou a pressão em seus pulsos quando a viu olhar de maneira estranha para a porta. Se soltando de vez, ela levanta o tapete e um pequeno alçapão dizendo em tom baixo:

- Fique em silencio e não saia daí de forma alguma.

Kamus viu o objeto que ela havia retirado dali. Era uma pistola com um silenciador acoplado. Ela engatilhou a arma e foi até a porta sorrateiramente. Apontando diretamente onde estaria o peito de alguma pessoa, ela olhou pelo olho mágico. A cada movimento que a pessoa fazia, a arma seguia por trás da porta:

- Loren? Loren Bryce. Sou sua vizinha do andar de baixo, Stela.

Sasha coloca a arma presa em sua saia por atrás, e abre só um pouquinho a porta ao lembrar-se que conhecia aquele rosto:

- Ah, oi Stela.

- Escutei um barulho de algo se quebrando e queria saber se estava tudo bem. Sei que você quase não fica em casa.

- É que estou muito cansada da viagem e deixei o copo cair. Não se preocupe. Vou agora mesmo pra cama.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de nada, querida?

- Absoluta. Obrigada assim mesmo por perguntar.

Assim que a mulher se foi, Sasha desengatilhou a pistola, guardando-a no mesmo lugar de antes. Tudo sob a supervisão atenta de Kamus que estava já preparado para agir se fosse o caso.

- Acredito que este clima tenso aconteça com freqüência.

- Sempre fui cuidadosa em todos os aspectos. Nunca recebi visitas, então era pra ficar cismada mesmo, principalmente depois... – ela mesma se interrompeu deixando Kamus muito curioso.

- Principalmente depois do quê?

- Esqueça. – tentando mudar de assunto, entrou na coisa que estava fresca em sua mente – Eu não fui pra boate para conhecer Nikolas. Estava apenas descobrindo se eu mataria mais um canalha. Mas dei azar quando fui gentilmente abordada por ele, e quando dançamos. Cheguei a esperar até o ultimo minuto na esperança que o contrato fosse cancelado. Infelizmente tive que matá-lo.

- Matou o cara com quem passou momentos de alegria só por causa de um contrato? O que eu devo esperar de você se alguém mandasse me matar?

- O caso de Nikolas é bem diferente do seu, Kamus. Eu jamais... – Se interrompeu para não revelar aquele sentimento maluco que se apoderava de seu ser – Foi horrível a sensação de ver desapontamento no olhar de Nikolas segundos antes de morrer. Não houve dialogo. Um simples e doloso apertar do gatilho Nikolas já estava no chão com uma bala enterrada entre os olhos. Foi definitivamente a morte mais rápida pela qual fui responsável.

- Você só não contou sobre o policial. Ele merecia morrer também? – perguntou Kamus anotando mentalmente que havia algo mais por trás de todos estes assassinatos.

- Ah, então você sabe também que fui responsável pela morte daquele policial corrupto. Realmente aquele foi o mais estranho trabalho que já peguei. Não havia necessidade nenhuma de simular um suicídio na banheira e um arrombamento ao mesmo tempo. Foi difícil afogar o cara, mas entrar e sair era moleza. Em vez de sair sem deixar um vestígio sequer, tive que quebrar a janela da casa pelo lado de fora. Nenhum assassino que se preze faria algo tão amador assim. É como se aquilo fosse um aviso para alguma pessoa.

Sasha estava pensativa, e Kamus estava horrorizado com tudo que havia escutado. Tinha algo estranho naquilo tudo. Ela não parecia uma assassina que matava por prazer, nem por dinheiro embora tivesse cercada de móveis luxuosos. No entanto, não podia simplesmente deixá-la solta para que matasse mais alguém. Mesmo que essas pessoas merecessem morrer, ela não tinha esse direito. E ainda tinha a questão de que alguém ainda poderia pegá-la. Talvez um de seus companheiros. Não podia permitir que Máscara da Morte ou Shura a pegasse. Não vendo alternativa optou pela única saída mais lógica que existia:

- Depois de todas essas confissões, só há uma coisa que posso fazer. Vou entregá-la a justiça, Sasha. – fitou aquele olhar assombrado dela e continuou em um tom de voz mais brando – Farei o possível para que pague por seus crimes com o mínimo de tempo possível. Talvez pegue apenas três anos.

- Estarei morta antes de chegar a julgamento.

Ao escutar estas palavras Kamus pressentiu que estava certo em acreditar que ela não era tão culpada assim. Como um raio rasgando o céu, uma idéia surgiu-lhe na cabeça:

- Só existem duas possibilidades para você me dizer isso. Você está com um câncer terminal e resolveu fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, ou está sendo ameaçada. Conte-me Sasha, qual das duas opções é a certa?

- Já disse que você não entenderia, Kamus. Tudo o que preciso é concluir com minha ultima missão, e ai sim, me entrego a polícia. Tenho que matar Saori Kido nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

- Você quer algo difícil de se alcançar. Não faz idéia como isso é absurdo.

- E você não faz idéia de quanto eu posso ser persistente. Nem que eu tenha que recorrer a meios que não fazem meu estilo, conseguirei cumprir com meu contrato.

Ela falava com um sorriso sensual brindando em seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que se espreguiçava como uma felina manhosa encima do sofá. Sua saia havia levantado um pouco deixando a mostra a lingerie de renda preta quase transparente. Aquelas pernas bem torneadas completavam o conjunto que tornava a cena sexy e excitante. Muito sexy Kamus teve que admitir. Nem conseguia tirar os olhos daquela parte do corpo dela. O longo suspiro que Sasha deu chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de ouro para seu rosto. Desejava não ter visto aquele olhar de pura malicia para seu baixo ventre. Ela estava provocando, e Kamus sabia disso. A questão é se conseguiria cumprir com seu dever. Não agüentando mais, segurou sua mão, puxando-a para ficar de pé.

Continua...


	7. Causa e consequência – parte I

**Deixando de lado suas convicções, sua posição, tudo, ele a segurou firmemente pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela e beijando com sofreguidão até que ambos soltassem um gemido desesperado. Erguendo-a do chão, sentiu que ela enlaçava sua cintura com suas longas pernas sem interromper o beijo. Kamus carregou-a em direção ao quarto, deitando-a em cima da cama de casal colocando seu corpo contra o dela. Afastando-se um pouco, Kamus tentava tirar a camisa justa dela. Estava tão difícil concentrar-se que sem paciência rasgou a blusa, fitando aqueles olhos que transbordavam desejo:**

**- Que tipo de demônio é você, para me dominar dessa maneira e me fazer esquecer quem sou?! – sussurrou Kamus ao pé do ouvido dela, enquanto sentia as mãos pequenas descendo perigosamente pelo cós da calça que ele usava.**

**Já tinha começado a tirar a camisa quando um ruído se fez presente naquele ambiente em que há pouco segundos só se ouviam os gemidos de ambos. O ruído foi se tornando um barulho insistente. Sasha acordou de seu devaneio e tentava alcançar o objeto que havia posto encima do criado-mudo assim que checou o apartamento. Kamus segurou sua mão:**

**- Deixe tocar. – dizia com a voz rouca de paixão.**

**- Nem preciso ver pra saber do que se trata.**

**Sasha disse empurrando o corpo dele para que pudesse sair dali. Sentou-se na beirada da cama com a cabeça escorada pelas mãos. Parecia querer atrair um pouco de juízo em seus pensamentos. Levantou-se em um salto, indo para o armário onde retirou algumas roupas. Terminou de despir-se sob o olhar atento de Kamus, e trocando de roupa falando sem um pingo de emoção:**

**- Assim que se recompor parta daqui e esqueça este lugar. De preferência esqueça o que aconteceu hoje. É para seu próprio bem. E não se preocupe com a porta, ela se fecha ao encostar.**

**- Irei com você. Quero saber quem está por trás destes assassinatos.**

**- Quer criar mais problemas ainda pra mim? Será que já não basta pra você ter visto meu rosto e saber a localização de um dos meus apartamentos? O que você quer mais, hein? – Sasha estava muito nervosa. Quando viu que havia sido muito rude, tentou apaziguar – Por favor, não me procura mais. Não posso ser vista com você, nem com ninguém. O tipo de vida que levo só me permite a solidão.**

**Sasha pegou o Pager, guardando-o em uma pequena bolsa presa ao cinto, junto com seus outros acessórios. Pulou em uma barra que tinha abaixo da clarabóia, dando vários rodopios até conseguir impulso suficiente e saltar pra fora do apartamento.**

**Tempos depois**

**Sasha mal tinha acabado de chegar no escritório de sempre, e já foi logo recebida pelo chefe, que mostrava um olhar raivoso, desferindo-lhe uma bofetada com a mão fechada. Não esperava por isso, então foi jogada pra cima do computador com o impacto da recepção do chefe. Suas costas doíam por ter batido na quina do gabinete. Ficou lá, jogada e com um olhar assustado ao ver a aproximação do chefe:**

**- Depois de todos os avisos que dei, ainda persiste em continuar se oferecendo como uma prostituta. Pensou mesmo que aqueles assassinatos eram aleatórios? Não, eu mandei matar todos aqueles que já significaram alguma coisa para minha organização como um aviso. **Um aviso para todos aqueles que pretendem ficar no meu caminho, inclusive você e seu amante.

**- Eu os matei a toa? – Sasha sentia que as lágrimas queriam rolar por seu rosto. Estava tão frustrada por saber da verdade, que nem se importava com a constatação de seu chefe saber sobre ela e Kamus embora essa questão também fosse muito perturbadora.**

**- Eu te treinei para se tornar a melhor assassina de todos os tempos. Sabe o que recebo em troca? Uma garota que não para de correr atrás do que há entre as pernas do homem que interferiu na sua missão. – ele dizia isso apertando o pescoço dela com as duas mãos – Eu devia matá-la agora... Não, seria fácil demais. Você vai ter que fazer mais uns trabalhos para tentar se redimir. Deve matar não só a Saori Kido, como também Julian Solo.**

**O homem largou o pescoço de Sasha que tentava puxar o ar para os pulmões. Seu corpo todo doía, até mesmo a tentativa desesperada pela busca de oxigenar seu corpo parecia penosa. Aos poucos foi conseguindo controlar a respiração massageando o pescoço dolorido. Quase sem voz ela sussurra:**

**- Eles não devem ser pessoas malignas como disse dessa tal Saori Kido.**

**- E se não forem, o que pretende fazer? Acha mesmo que está em condições para escolher quem deve matar ou não? Eu fui muito condescendente em fazê-la acreditar que matava apenas quem merecia morrer. Mas agora chega! Fará o trabalho ou sofrerá as conseqüências. E você sabe sobre o que estou dizendo, não?**

**Ela fechou os olhos, resignada. Sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Agora teria que matar duas pessoas inocentes mesmo sabendo disso. Pegou a folha de papel que indicava a data e a hora em que deveria realizar o serviço, e saiu pela janela com um olhar cabisbaixo. Chegando no alto de um prédio, deixou seu corpo cair sem forças no chão aos seus pés, e suas lagrimas até agora contidas rolavam soltas por seu rosto delicado. Sentou-se olhando sem vontade para o papel rasgando logo a seguir e gritou com raiva. Seu grito ecoava ao vento demonstrando toda sua frustração.**

**Uma semana havia se passado desde que Kamus havia saído daquele apartamento. As lembranças ainda estavam nítidas em sua mente. Cada palavra que Sasha havia dito, cada movimento que ela fazia contra seu corpo, até mesmo o olhar triste que ela enviou um pouco antes de deixar o apartamento. Nenhuma noticia dela. Chegou a procurar por cantos que fossem prováveis aparecer, mas nada de uma pista sequer de seu paradeiro. Para maior aflição do cavaleiro de aquário nem mesmo um assassinato havia ocorrido nestes dias. Não que fosse uma noticia boa saber que ela matou pessoas que julgava culpadas, mas sim por isso oferecer a ele uma pequena pista. Ela tinha medo de alguma coisa, isso estava claro. Mas medo de quê, ou quem? Seria tudo mais fácil se Sasha se abrisse com ele.**

**A reunião em que Kamus deveria ter participado se não fosse por seu afastamento da missão, acabara de chegar ao seu término, pois logo a alguns passos de sua casa descia Máscara da Morte. Um pouco mais atrás vinha Milo, com um sorriso no rosto ao ver quem o aguardava em seu templo. Kamus sabia que não podia perguntar nada sobre a missão do amigo, mas nada impedia de tentar ver se ele soltava pelo menos a data, o local e ou horário em que deveriam proteger Athena. Quando Milo aproximou-se dele, Kamus perguntou:**

**- E então, Milo, preparado para a nova missão?**

**- Sinceramente não estou muito animado. Montar guarda pela cidade não faz meu estilo. E pra piorar vou ter que ir junto com Máscara da Morte. Aquele cara pensa que é o fodão sem ser. Você sabe como ele é não é?**

**- Sim. Ele não faz muita questão de ser agradável. – pensou Kamus. "Saga teve mesmo coragem de chamar Máscara da Morte para pegar Sasha. Acontece que ele não mede esforços pra mostrar o quanto pode ser sádico com seus adversários. E eu tenho certeza que ela irá tentar concluir sua missão. Não posso deixar que Sasha chegue até Athena".**

**- KAMUS!**

**- O que foi, Milo?**

**- Eu é que pergunto o que está acontecendo com você. Primeiro Saga te tira da missão de cuidar de Saori sem explicar o motivo, depois você parece interessado na minha nova missão, e isso é claro que me dá a entender uma certa desavença com Saga. Ou seja, você saiu da missão sem ter vontade de sair. E agora você fica nas nuvens enquanto eu fico tagarelando pro vento.**

**- Apenas me diga o dia e o local onde você e Máscara da Morte vão ter que escoltar Athena, Milo.**

**- Você sabe muito bem que não posso fazer isso. Por mais que nossa amizade seja inabalável, não é permitido revelar assuntos desse tipo a quem quer que seja. – Milo observou que Kamus enrijeceu a face, e teve certeza que algo muito sério estava acontecendo com o amigo – Não sei o que te aflige, Kamus, mas sabe muito bem que pode contar comigo pro que der e vier.**

**Milo seguiu seu caminho deixando Kamus pensativo, tentando encontrar uma solução para seus problemas. Agora Sasha não era apenas uma assassina pra ele. Era uma mulher lindamente jovem, e perigosamente desesperada. Dava para perceber isso no olhar dela. Kamus passou os dias seguintes à procura de informações que o levassem a reencontrar Sasha antes que ela tentasse cumprir com sua missão.**

**Em um grande complexo de prédios comercias encontravam-se Saori e Julian em um pequeno palanque. Atrás deles havia uma linda fita vermelha de cetim. O senhor que aparentava seus sessenta anos acabara de terminar seu discurso e entregava a tesoura cerimonial para Saori. A jovem deusa chamou Julian para que pudessem sair na foto cortando juntos a fita de inauguração do novo teatro-escola da cidade de Atenas. Seria o maior teatro de toa à cidade, e formaria novos talentos. O mais interessante nessa idéia dos dois é que crianças carentes teriam todo auxilio para sair das ruas e dedicarem a uma profissão que daria seu sustento no futuro. No momento em que os dois estavam cortando a fita, e que varias luzes dos flashes brilhavam no ambiente, surgiu uma figura toda de preto da cabeça aos pés, lançando shurikens na direção dos dois. Só uma das shurikens atingiu Julian de raspão, pois este havia se virado para sair com o rosto em algumas fotos, e ao ver uma pessoa estranha aproximando-se com pressa teve o impulso de se jogar sobre Saori, pois tinha conhecimento das tentativas de assassinato que ela passou. O restante das shurikens foram desviadas pelo cosmo de Milo que estava atento a tudo, como Saga havia dito pra ficar. Sorento já não estava mais ao seu lado. Ele foi ver como Julian estava, enquanto Máscara da Morte atacava o individuo audacioso. No meio de chutes e socos contra o assassino, surge Sorento com sua flauta em posição para soar as primeiras notas. Máscara da Morte afasta-se do individuo ao sentir o cosmo do Marina. Logo eles escutam um grito feminino vindo da tal pessoa. Tentava contorcer-se tamanha a agonia que sentia ao ouvir aquela musica infernal, mas não conseguia. Seus ossos pareciam estar sobre uma forte pressão. Seus tímpanos pareciam que iam estourar. De repente a pressão que sentia a pouco desapareceu completamente. Agora sentia algo bem diferente. Todo o ambiente estava ficando escuro, algumas coisas eram sugadas em direção a essa escuridão após escutar algo parecido com "Ondas do Inferno" vindo do homem que a agrediu. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundo e quando abriu, a sala estava tão fria...**

**Kamus aumentou seu cosmo entrando e atacando Máscara da Morte com um potente chute em pleno ar no exato momento em que Sasha estava perto de ser sugada pelo buraco negro criado pelo cavaleiro de câncer.**

**- Qual é a tua, Aquário? Está me atacando sem razão alguma. Por acaso quer morrer é?**

**- Não tem vergonha de usar seu cosmo contra uma garota não, Máscara da Morte? Ela nem tem consciência do que seja isso. Você...**

**- Quem se importa com o fato dela ter ou não cosmo? O fato é que ela feriu Posei... – Sorento interrompeu porque sabia que apenas eles sabiam quem foi Julian e corrigiu imediatamente – Julian Solo. E Saori Kido agora está desacordada. Ela deve pagar por seus crimes, e você sabe disso.**

**- Não permitirei que nenhum dos dois a machuquem mais ainda... Trovão Aurora!**

Continua...


	8. Causa e consequência – parte II

- Só sendo muito idiota mesmo para enfrentar outro Cavaleiro de ouro e um Marina. Vai se arrepender, Kamus de aquário, por interferir no castigo que eu pretendia dar a essa assassina.

- Então fica pra uma próxima vez, Máscara da Morte.

- Milo, seu desgraçado. O que você fez comigo?

- Eu também não consigo me mexer.

- O efeito das agulhas escarlates são temporários não se preocupem. – quando viu Kamus seguindo um rastro de sangue pelo chão gritou pra seu amigo – Kamus, não sei exatamente o que aconteceu aqui, mas está me devendo uma explicação.

Kamus apenas acenou afirmativo para seu amigo e seguiu o caminho de sangue deixado por Sasha.

A muitos metros dali

A jovem que vestia roupa negra agora não se importava mais em cobrir seu rosto para não ser reconhecida. Estava toda machucada, cuspindo sangue e precisando se refugiar. Jogou alguns shurikens nos pneus dos carros que se aproximavam, conseguindo assim parar todos eles causando um engarrafamento. Agora sim ela podia atravessar a rua e alcançar a tampa do bueiro. Ela levantou a tampa com enorme dificuldade e tentou descer as escadas. Sem forças, caiu na água que passava abaixo da rua sendo arrastada pela força da correnteza. Teria se afogado se não fosse uma pessoa tão persistente. Segurou na beirada do canal, fazendo força pra sair dali conseguindo apenas retirar metade do seu corpo da água. Perdeu a consciência após tanto esforço.

Kamus viu a poucos passos, o tecido que cobria o rosto de Sasha no chão, ensopado de sangue. A sua volta tinha muitas pessoas discutindo, barulho de buzinas de carro, e um grupo de pessoas formando um circulo no meio da mais movimentada avenida de Atenas. Correu até o lugar onde as pessoas se acotovelavam para tentar enxergar alguma coisa no buraco. Kamus afastou todos, e entrou na galeria. Correndo pelo caminho que seguia a correnteza, ele viu Sasha debruçada na margem. Quando chegou perto, desejou que ela ainda estivesse viva. A respiração estava fraca. Kamus agradeceu mentalmente aos deuses por não ser tarde demais. Concentrou seu cosmo unicamente para curar as feridas dela. Eram muitas, e isso demoraria um certo tempo. Aos poucos ela foi despertando. Um grito de pavor escapuliu de sua garganta. Logo em seguida ela começou a falar num sussurro quase inaudível, e completamente desconexo:

- Monstros... estão por todos os cantos... Meu Deus, como farei para te salvar?

- Acalme-se Sasha. Está a salvo agora. – Kamus percebeu que nada que dissesse seria escutado por ela que devia estar muito abalada. O hematoma que viu em seu rosto, indicava que fora feito há alguns dias. – Quem bateu em você, Sasha?

- Solte-me, monstro... preciso fugir. Ele vai me matar...

- Ele quem? A pessoa que bateu em seu rosto? – Sasha se debatia e Kamus pode ver alguns resquícios de marcas no pescoço dela. O que levou a crer que o hematoma fora o mínimo que lhe havia acontecido. Tentando chamar sua atenção perguntou sério – Quem está te obrigando a praticar todos esses assassinatos?

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Kamus?

- Milo? O que faz aqui?

- Onde mais eu poderia estar depois de tudo o que aconteceu? E quem é ela pra merecer sua proteção depois do que ela fez?

- Agora não posso explicar nada, Milo. Ela está em estado de choque.

Antes mesmo que Kamus pudesse impedir Milo acertou Sasha com uma de suas agulhas escarlates. O cavaleiro de aquário olhou pasmo para seu amigo, e este respondeu as perguntas antes mesmo delas serem pronunciadas:

- Apenas acertei um ponto vital. Isso a fará se acalmar e descansar. Em uma pessoa normal não sei quanto tempo o efeito levará para passar. A questão agora é que arrisquei meu pescoço sem ao menos saber o motivo.

- Tudo o que posso dizer é que suspeito que alguém está forçando Sasha a tentar matar Saori.

- Sasha?! Então vocês são íntimos...

- Milo, ela é apenas uma garota que está precisando de ajuda. Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja a pessoa que está coagindo-a a fazer essas coisas. Tudo o que posso dar certeza agora é que alem de ter de fugir dos defensores de Athena, agora terá que fugir dessa pessoa também. E pelo que percebi, ela tem muito medo dessa, ou dessas pessoas.

- O único lugar seguro é o santuário. Lá ninguém a encontrará.

- Está louco, Milo? Saga está com a mão coçando para entregá-la as autoridades, e Sasha acha bem provável que será assassinada lá. E Mascara da Morte está doido pra matá-la sem querer saber de nada.

- Raciocina comigo... Do jeito que ela se feriu, qualquer um acreditaria que ela não resistiu aos ferimentos internos e seu corpo foi arrastado pela correnteza da água. Quem a está ameaçando poderá procurara-la, mas não vai encontrar o "corpo".

- Esqueceu Saga e Mascara da Morte.

- Ela vai ficar no meu templo. Eu sempre consigo levar algumas garotas sem que ninguém saiba. E se alguém a ver por lá, vão pensar que é uma das garotas com quem passo a noite. Até mesmo porque ninguém viu o rosto dela alem de nós dois.

- E Saga. Estou vendo que essa é a única saída neste momento. Mas se eu souber que a desrespeitou, Milo...

- Já vi que a garota já tem dono. Ta certo, Kamus irei respeitá-la como se fosse uma irmã. Agora temos que forjar as provas. – Milo pega um punhado do cabelo dela e corta usando a mão num rápido movimento, escutando o leve protesto de Kamus – O cabelo vai crescer novamente.

Milo entrega a porção de cabelos que cortou de Sasha a Kamus, e depois a pega no colo, aninhado-a contra o peito. Já estava tomando uma saída oposta a que veio:

- Pra onde você pretende levá-la?

- Vou deixá-la numa casa de tolerância, ao qual eu conheço a dona.

- Nem pensar. Não a deixarei ficar num lugar como esse.

- Não podemos sair na rua à luz do dia com ela assim. Nesse horário a casa está fechada, por isso não tem com que se preocupar. Quando eu voltar que será muito rápido, a gente vai ter que encarar Mascara da Morte e Sorento. E você, meu amigo, terá que representar muito bem o papel de quem perdeu alguém. Acha que consegue?

Depois de deixar Sasha num lugar que no momento seria o mais seguro para ela, Milo e Kamus partiram para o que seria sua missão mais difícil naquele dia, convencer a todos que ela estava realmente morta.

- Onde estavam?- pergunta Shura antes mesmo que os dois entrassem na sala do mestre, onde todos os dourados, os marinas, bem como Athena e Julian Solo aguardavam.

- Parece que estavam todos esperando por nós!

- Não brinque Milo, vocês dois estão bem encrencados e é bom que tenham uma ótima desculpa!- sussurrou o cavaleiro de capricórnio, tentando não ser ouvido pelos outros.

- Agradeço a sua preocupação amigo – disse Kamus num tom alto o suficiente para que todos os presentes pudessem ouvi-lo, mas não há nada para esconder.

- Parece bastante seguro Kamus! – respondeu Saga dando alguns passos na direção do cavaleiro de aquário.

- O suficiente, para que a única coisa que me pese é a morte de uma inocente.

Todos se olharam confusos, indagando uns aos outros o motivo para que Kamus julgasse a mulher que tentou matar Athena por duas vezes como sendo inocente.

-INOCENTE VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO! – Máscara da Morte parecia não acreditar no que ouvia – DEFENDE AQUELA MULHER, ME ATACA E AINDA SE DIZ FIEL À ATHENA!

- Tão fiel, que fui o único a perceber que essa assassina poderia estar sendo usada. E talvez se você perdesse algum tempo vendo noticiários ou se informando saberia do que estou falando.

- SEU.... – disse Máscara da Morte sendo contido por Aioria, já que sua vontade desde o incidente da assassina era arrancar a força aquele olhar metido a superior do aquariano.

- Ele está certo, mas não é disso que viemos tratar. – disse Milo interferindo e jogando aos pés de Saga a máscara que cobria o rosto da assassina encharcado de sangue e um punhado do cabelo dela. – se isso servir como prova...

- Não sei, tenho minhas dúvidas, ela poderia ter usado isso para nos despistar. – disse Saga avaliando o material.

- Ela é humana, foi atingida por mim e por Máscara da Morte, se não encontrou socorro, provavelmente é como o Escorpião- disse Sorento que parecia não ver sentido naquela tola discussão.

-NÃO SE META MARINA! – disse de forma extremamente rude Máscara da Morte, que parecia estar procurando motivos para mandar alguém direto para o Yomotsu.

- Máscara da Morte ! – disse Athena finalmente se manifestando. - Sorento e Julian também tem interesses nessa reunião, além do mais são meus convidados.

Máscara da morte rosnou indignado, mas se calou diante das palavras de sua deusa, ainda que fosse um tolo violento ao seu modo ele amava e respeitava aquela jovem.

- Talvez seu cavaleiro tenha razão – disse Julian diante da intervenção de Athena, não vejo motivos para que eu e Sorento continuemos aqui, esteja viva ou morta meus marinas são fortes o suficiente para deter uma reles assassina. Além do mais não creio que a disciplina de seus cavaleiros seja um problema meu. Agradeço por sua hospitalidade mas vou me retirar.

E sem dizer mais nada fez um sinal para que Sorento o acompanhasse e saíram.

- Estamos todos cansados aqui, foi uma noite cheia e cansativa principalmente para alguns de nós – continuou Athena – Permanecerei no Santuário até que esse problema seja resolvido, aqui dentro não haverá problemas.

- Mas Athena! – Saga tentava protestar, inconformado com o fim daquela reunião.

- Descanse também Saga, conversaremos uma outra hora.

Continua...


	9. Rompendo a armadura

**Sasha teve pesadelos a noite toda. Em seus sonhos ela viu homens estranhos num campo de batalha e aos seus pés centenas, não****,**** talvez milhares de corpos.**

**Havia**** doze no total, e seus corpos cobertos por armaduras que pareciam ser feitas de ouro, reluziam sob a luz daquele crepúsculo sangrento.**

**Dentre eles homens que ela nunca tinha visto antes, mas também alguns que não lhe eram estranhos.**

**Lá estava Saga****,**** o guardião de olhar severo que a havia flagrado com Kamus a alguns dias naquele beco atrás da boate do agora falecido Nikolas. Seu olhar era agora ainda mais severo e sua figura mais imponente, seus cabelos se moviam ao sabor do vento e sobre eles um elmo dourado onde duas faces pareciam lhe sorrir.**

**Também reconheceu entre eles o homem chamado Máscara da Morte, com um sorriso tão cruel e sádico nos lábios, quanto no dia em que a atacou. Ele ainda tinha as mãos sujas de sangue e seu sorriso aos poucos se tornava um riso sarcástico, de quem parecia estar feliz com toda aquela chacina.**

**Não muito longe estava Milo, cujo elmo se estendia sobre seu longo cabelo escuro, como a cauda de um escorpião em cuja ponta brilhava mortalmente um ferrão venenoso.**

**Sentiu então um frio mortal tomar seu corpo, se virou para ver de onde vinha aquele sopro gelado e então se deparou com ele. Kamus, envolto em uma luz tão dourada quanto a armadura que usava, com ambos os braços erguidos e unidos sobre a cabeça formando a figura de um jarro, de onde uma poderosa energia parecia brotar.**

"**Morra assassina!", disse ele, agora abaixando os braços em sua direção.**

"**EXECUÇÃO AURORA!"**

**- KAMUS! – gritou sem perceber.**

**Olhou em volta e percebeu que tudo havia desaparecido. Estava em um quarto desconhecido.**

**Levantou-se devagar e sem fazer barulho, sentiu uma leve pontada de dor, e concluiu que pelo menos uma parte não havia sido sonho.**

**Procurou pelo quarto por qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe servir como arma, mas o lugar parecia ter sido preparado para recebê-la.**

**- Vou ter que me virar! – disse para si mesma fechando os punhos.**

**Saiu do quarto e não demorou ****a**** ouvir alguém cantarolando, muito mal por sinal. Era um homem, e aparentemente havia acabado de sair do banho já que tinha os cabelos molhados e desfilava apenas de toalha pelo lugar.**

**Deu uma olhada ampla no lugar e viu que ele estava de costas para o que parecia ser a única saída.**

"**Não posso me arriscar, assim que ele...",**

**- Olá, não devia estar na cama descansando?**

**Sasha parecia incrédula, desviara seu olhar por apenas alguns segundos, e lá estava ele agora bem atrás dela, como se tivesse se teletransportado.**

**Ela nem perdeu tempo em olhar para ver quem era, seu instinto imediatamente a fez partir para o ataque.**

**- Não devia atacar assim seu anfitrião!- disse o homem em questão se desviando facilmente da seqüência de socos e chutes com que ela o atacava.**

**Ela nem se dignou a responder e continuou atacando.**

**- Ta legal, eu tentei ser bonzinho, mas você não me deu outra escolha! – disse ele que com um único dedo conseguiu derrubá-la no chão.**

**- Ta mais calma agora?**

**Novamente o silêncio dela foi seguido por um chute, que dessa vez acertou em cheio a área de recreação de seu suposto anfitrião.**

**-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gemeu ele caindo por cima dela e só então Sasha pode perceber de quem se tratava.**

**- Eu te conheço. – disse ela no exato instante em que um Kamus preocupado apareceu.**

**- MILO O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!**

**Depois das devidas explicações, Kamus ainda olhava com certa desconfiança para o cavaleiro de escorpião, principalmente conhecendo a fama nada boa que ele tinha. Mas Sasha tomada de dúvidas sobre quem eram aqueles homens na verdade não estava disposta a deixar Kamus sair dali sem esclarecer cada ponto desse mistério.**

**- Bem, agora que os mal entendidos já foram esclarecidos, eu acho que vou deixar o casal sozinho, já vi que estou sobrando aqui. – disse Milo saindo ainda com as mãos no seu "parquinho", e deixando um constrangedor silêncio atrás de si.**

**Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a dar o primeiro passo, sempre que estavam a sós pareciam entrar em combustão instantânea, mas ali depois de tudo que havia sido revelado e com tanto ainda a ser contado, tudo parecia diferente.**

**Sasha esperou que Kamus desse o primeiro passo ou que dissesse algo. Em seu peito o coração batia acelerado, como uma adolescente diante de uma declaração apaixonada.**

**Mas Kamus não disse nada, ao invés disso ele se aproximou se ajoelhando diante da poltrona onde ela ainda estava sentada. Sem conter seus próprios impulsos ela deixou sua mão correr pelo rosto dele.**

**- Como pode ser tão bonito? – ela disse quase sem querer.**

**Ele sorriu, como ela nunca havia visto antes, primeiro porque esse não era o forte dele, segundo porque havia muito de um Kamus ainda desconhecido para ela naquele sorriso, de um Kamus capaz de sorrir.**

**Sem querer seus olhos se encontraram, e como se olhassem para duas janelas abertas, eles puderam ver perfeitamente o sentimento que compartilhavam.**

**Seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios se tocaram suavemente.**

**- Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa! – Kamus então se levantou e se afastou ****e**** em segundos seu corpo começou a emanar uma forte luz dourada.**

**Sasha não soube ao certo como aconteceu, mas no instante seguinte a mesma armadura que viu em seu sonho reluzia no corpo dele, com a diferença que ali ele não lhe pareceu nem um pouco ameaçador, ao contrário, ela sentia uma força protetora vinda dele, algo acolhedor, algo que só poderia vir de alguém que com certeza poderia salvar o mundo.**

**- É isso o que sou Sasha. Não podia esconder isso de você, não depois de ter certeza do que sinto por você.**

**- E o que você é? – perguntou Sasha ainda confusa com aquela aparição – um Santo, um Deus?**

**- Não, sou apenas um guardião, mas não o guardião de uma simples mulher e sim de uma deusa.**

**- Então.......... Saori Kido é uma........**

**- É a sagrada Athena que Deus envia à Terra a cada duzentos anos, a quem eu sirvo e protejo.**

**Kamus novamente se aproximou, dessa vez para beijá-la, ela correspondeu sentindo algo diferente, pois não havia apenas paixão ali, era um beijo carregado de sentimento. A luz que o envolvia aos poucos foi cedendo e a armadura deixou o corpo dele, para se tornar uma guardiã vigilante daquele momento.**

**Sem oferecer resistência Sasha deixou que ele se colocasse sobre ela. Então percebeu que ele já estava nu, sentiu o desejo dele latejar entre suas pernas e afastando-o por um instante arrancou a camisa que cobria seu próprio corpo, para poder senti-lo em cada centímetro de sua pele.**

**Mas uma dor forte fez com que se lembrasse que ainda não estava completamente recuperada e mesmo sem querer deixou escapar um gemido.**

**Kamus se afastou preocupado.**

**- Está tudo bem?**

**- Não se preocupe. – mas ela não havia sido muito convincente.**

**Kamus então sentiu o sangue quente dela escorrer pelas suas mãos, da ferida que reabria com o esforço.**

**Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e lhe disse com os lábios colados em sua orelha.**

**- Não há porque apressar este momento, - disse ele de forma gentil – no momento certo você será minha e eu serei seu, mas antes disso quero você curada, para que eu possa amá-la com toda a intensidade do meu desejo.**

**- Ao menos fique comigo. – disse ela com um ar carente ao qual Kamus não pode resistir. Aconchegou o corpo dela ao seu e deixou que ela dormisse em seus braços.**

**Lá fora, amazonas e cavaleiros treinavam, servos continuavam com suas funções e na porta da casa de escorpião****,**** Milo permanecia sentado, velando pelo casal de amantes.**

**- Ei Milo o que está fazendo aqui fora?- perguntou Shura que subia na direção do templo de Atena.**

**- Apenas aproveitando um tempo ao ar livre.**

**No quarto de um luxuoso hotel, no centro da cidade, um homem de meia idade contemplava em silêncio o monitor de seu laptop. No centro da tela a imagem antiga de ****um**** jornal vinha com uma manchete em destaque:**

"**Acidente mata família de ****juiz**** russo"**

**Na foto uma menina de seus sete anos sorria abraçada ao pai.**

**- Já ****faz**** dez anos Sasha! – diz para si mesmo para logo em seguida voltar ****seus**** olhos na direção da porta, onde pode ouvir claramente o som de passos se aproximando.**

**- Entre. - disse de forma seca para o visitante.**

**- Porque me chamou, por acaso sua favorita não está dando conta do trabalho?**

**Quem dizia isso era um jovem mais ou menos da mesma idade de Sasha, mas que ****diferente**** dela não fazia questão de esconder o belo rosto que tinha.**

**- Tenho um trabalho para você.**


	10. A fuga

- Ei Escorpião, acorda!

Foi à primeira coisa que Milo ouviu ao ser acordado por um chute nada amigável na barriga.

- Máscara da Morte, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso, um cavaleiro de ouro dormindo na porta da própria casa!

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer na minha casa não lhe diz respeito.

- Primeiro usou suas agulhas em mim para impedir que eu desse uma lição naquela assassina, e agora me dá uma resposta malcriada. Você está realmente querendo apanhar.

- E quem você vai chamar para te ajudar a conseguir esse feito?

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Milo, Kamus havia acordado há alguns minutos e estava imóvel ao lado de Sasha, observando cada parte do seu rosto. Ela ressonava tranqüilamente. Queria poder passar o dia inteiro ali, mas isso não seria justo com Milo. Levantou-se e vestiu-se em completo silencio para não acordá-la. Ao olhar para aqueles olhos abertos fitando-o curiosa com o motivo dele já estar de pé, resolveu entrar num assunto que vinha lhe atormentando há muito tempo.

- Precisamos conversar... Aquelas marcas no seu rosto e pescoço não foram feitas por Mascara da Morte nem por Sorento. Quem fez aquilo com você? Por favor, Sasha. Eu quero ajudá-la, mas se eu não souber o que está acontecendo será mais difícil.

- Eu sei. Por favor, Kamus, não faça tantas perguntas. Você pode ser o defensor de Athena, mas o submundo do crime é traiçoeiro.

- Não temo nenhum inimigo, e você já devia saber disso. Mon dieu, Sasha, onde estava com a cabeça quando se meteu com pessoas tão perigosas?

- Eu pertenço a ele, mesmo contra minha vontade. Ele sempre ordena, e tudo o que posso fazer é tentar selecionar os alvos.

- Pertence a ele quem, Sasha? Qual o poder que ele exerce sobre você para que tenha continuado com aquela idéia absurda de matar Athena quando eu já havia explicado que ela era uma pessoa bondosa?

- Mas eu disse que não tomaria mais parte disso. Infelizmente ele não aceitou...

- Então ele a agrediu. Por que, em nome de todos os deuses, você permitiu que esse sujeito fizesse isso com você? – antes que Sasha retrucasse, Kamus pediu para que ela ficasse quieta – Milo e Mascara da Morte estão brigando.

- Não estou escutando nada. Você deve estar dizendo isso só pra desviar do assun... mas o que diabos foi isso?

- Dois cavaleiros de ouro brigando. Eles estão usando suas cosmo energias em níveis perigosos. Eu preciso ir. Haja o que houver não saia daqui.

Antes mesmo que Sasha tentasse formular alguma pergunta depois de sentir o abalo que parecia um pequeno terremoto, Kamus já havia saído.

Kamus acabara de chegar à frente da casa escorpião a tempo de ver Mascara da Morte desferir suas ondas do inferno contra Milo que contra-atacava no momento. Kamus agilmente se posicionou abaixo dos dois cosmos que se confrontavam para acertar seu oponente e desferiu um golpe que fez as duas energias subir ao céu dissipando-se logo a seguir:

- Ora, ora, se não é o cavaleiro de aquário em pessoa. Para que tenha chegado tão rápido não preciso ser um expert para deduzir onde você estava. Isso só me leva a crer que a assassina está na casa de escorpião.

Kamus e Milo empalideceram-se. Mascara da Morte desconfiava de Milo por vários motivos. O primeiro porque ele era amigo de Kamus, segundo porque o ajudou no momento em que poria fim a assassina, e por ultimo, lá estava o cavaleiro de aquário saindo da casa de Milo que havia dormido do lado de fora da sua própria casa. Somando um mais um, chegou àquela conclusão.

- Do que você está falando, Mascara da Morte? A assassina morreu naquele dia por sua causa.

- Isso é o que vocês dois disseram. O corpo dela nunca foi encontrado.

- Você está querendo dizer que a garota estaria na minha casa com Kamus fazendo sabe lá o que enquanto eu dormia aqui fora?

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – rebatia Máscara da Morte com um sorriso malicioso.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Saga que tinha acabado de chegar, acompanhado de Shura e Aioria.

- Boa pergunta, Saga. Acredito que esses dois estão mancomunados numa ação ridiculamente estúpida.

- Explique-se melhor, Mascara da Morte.

- Pois não, Shura de capricórnio. Esses dois trouxeram a assassina para o santuário, e estão escondendo ela na casa de Milo.

- E pra que eles trariam o corpo da assassina pra cá?

- Muito simples, Aioria. A assassina nunca esteve tão viva quanto agora.

- Está querendo dizer que eles forjaram sua morte, e a trouxeram pro único lugar que ela deveria evitar de todas as formas possíveis? Isso é loucura, Mascara da Morte. Esse tipo de acusação é a mesma coisa de chamá-los de traidores.

- Não só estou supondo, como afirmo isso. Milo, por acaso você viu o corpo da assassina ser levado pela correnteza?

- Não, mas... – sua face estava tensa, e tinha receio que os outros percebessem – Mas como isso pode ser relacionado com o fato de eu estar abrigando aqui a assassina? Depois do que você e Sorento fizeram, ela só podia estar morta.

- A menos que vocês a tivessem salvado. E todos sabem que isso não é difícil para um cavaleiro de ouro como vocês dois, que por ironia foram os únicos a ter tido contato com ela até sua "morte".

O momento de tensão estava insuportável. Kamus chegava até a suar tamanho era seu nervosismo. Parecia que a tensão ficava pior ao olhar pra Saga que parecia muito pensativo sobre aquele assunto.

- Diante de uma suspeita como essa tudo o que podemos fazer é verificar a casa de escorpião. – antes de Milo protestar, Saga prosseguiu interrompendo-lhe qualquer tipo de argumentos – Se não tem nada a temer, não fará nenhuma objeção.

Milo olhou para Kamus com um pedido de desculpas estampado no rosto, e resignado, abriu caminho para que todos entrassem na casa. Cada um foi para lugares diferentes. A cada passo que eles davam, Kamus sentia um aperto no coração. Se pedisse ajuda a Milo para o que estava pensando em fazer, tinha certeza que a teria. O problema é que ali tinha quatro cavaleiros, e mesmo que conseguisse escapar, teria todo o santuário ao seu encalço. O jeito era rezar para que desistissem dessa idéia. Infelizmente, Saga estava na porta do quarto de Milo. Pelo menos ele estava sozinho. Daria conta dele, e depois atacaria Shura, Aioria. Não podia se esquecer de Mascara da Morte. Sua ação deveria ser muito rápida e precisa. Seu coração batia mais rápido, quando a porta foi vagarosamente aberta. Um suspiro de alivio. Ela não estava ali. Mas esse alívio foi embora rapidamente ao pensar que ela estaria num dos outros cômodos da casa. Observava atento a porta que dava acesso ao lugar onde estava Mascara da Morte. Finalmente depois de tanto procurarem, se reuniram no quarto de Milo.

- Ao que parece não há ninguém alem de nós aqui. Mascara da Morte, você está devendo um pedido de desculpas para Milo.

- Nem em sonho. – Mascara da Morte viu a expressão séria no rosto de Saga e disse a contragosto – Desculpa escorpião.

Não era um pedido de desculpas adequado, mas serviu para ver o constrangimento que o cavaleiro de câncer passar.

- Houve mais um assassinato num bairro próximo do centro. Não sei se a tal assassina está viva ou não, mas se ela for a responsável, a quero aqui, Mascara da Morte.

- Em que condições ela deve ser trazida?

- A quero em condições de responder meu interrogatório. – assim que ele saiu, pediu desculpas aos dois e saiu falando um pouco afastado somente para os outros dois cavaleiros – Shura, quero que fique bem atento em Kamus, e você, Aioria deve ficar atento a qualquer movimento de Milo. O que Mascara da Morte falou tem sentido, e esses dois não me convenceram do contrario.

Milo que tinha se escondido atrás da porta, escutou o que Saga disse. Chegando perto do amigo, disse em tom preocupado:

- Agora vai ser mais difícil tirá-la daqui.

- Eu sei, Milo. O problema é se ela já se aventurou a fugir.

Um barulho na janela, e os dois voltaram o olhar para ela. Ali estava Sasha, tendo certa dificuldade para entrar. Kamus sorriu feliz, e foi prontamente ajudá-la a entrar.

- Estou fora de forma. Vou ter que praticar muito pra não ser pega por eles.

- Como conseguiu chegar lá em cima antes de Saga abrir a porta?

- Às vezes parece que não me conhece, Kamus. Desconfiei que fosse me entregar, e por isso arranjei um lugar seguro pra escutar a conversa, então simplesmente subi no telhado da casa porque achei que não iriam me procurar lá.

- Se a gente te entregasse estaríamos em apuros agora, sua maluca. Não percebe a besteira que acabou de dizer?

- Sinto muito, Kamus. Não foi minha intenção magoá-lo com minha desconfiança. É que a vida que levo não me permite confiar em ninguém além de mim mesma.

- Então pense antes de falar, garota. Kamus...

- Tudo bem, Milo. Eu compreendo o que se passa na cabeça dela. Temos que pensar agora em como faremos para que Sasha saia daqui sem ser percebida.

- Lá em cima do telhado pude ver que de um lado existe um paredão. Talvez se descermos...

- Não, ali embaixo tem a área de treinamento, e depois a vila das amazonas. Antes mesmo de você dizer que a noite não terá ninguém observando, aviso que sempre há alguém de vigia.

- E esse paredão ao lado? É uma subida e tanto, mas não deve ser tão arriscado quanto descer a escadaria.

- Do outro lado tem um precipício. É muito perigoso.

- Mas dessa vez vou ter que concordar com ela, Kamus. É a nossa única saída. Além do mais, eu tenho um plano.

- Lá vem você com seus planos. No final acabamos nos metendo em encrenca.

Madrugada

- Agora que Kamus foi à frente, e que já entreguei um certo bilhete, tudo o que temos que fazer é esperar um pouco.

- O que exatamente temos que esperar? E esse bilhete, a quem foi endereçado? – perguntou cismada.

Milo a chamou até a janela que dava com a frente da sua casa, pedindo que fosse cautelosa para que não fosse vista. Como ele estava bem jogado no beiral da janela, ela se escondeu entre o beiral lateral e os cabelos de Milo. Pode ver uma pessoa que tinha um rosto conhecido praticamente em frente à casa de escorpião. O reconheceu como o rapaz que esteve ao lado de Kamus naquela boate. Pouco tempo depois, chegou uma moça usando uma mascara no rosto. Poucos segundo depois, ela tirava a mascara e dava um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um:

- Ela é uma amazona, e não pode mostrar o rosto pra ninguém. O bilhete era pra ela.

- Você forjou um bilhete amoroso para que a coitada viesse atrás daquele cara? Isso foi muito baixo.

- Um dia Marin e Aioria vão me agradecer. – dizia Milo com um sorriso malicioso brilhando em seu rosto - O que importa agora é que temos o caminho livre para escalar o paredão.

Assim que o cavaleiro e a amazona foram para a casa de leão, Milo a conduziu pela mesma janela que dava acesso ao telhado. De lá, alcançaram rapidamente o paredão lateral. Milo fez menção de segurar-lhe a mão, receoso que algo lhe acontecesse. Com certeza Kamus arrancaria sua cabeça. Todavia, ela recusou, mostrando que conseguia escalar com a maior facilidade.

- Eu consigo fazer isso sozinha.

- Você é quem sabe, senhorita auto-suficiente. – intrigado com o que ela representava perguntou como que pra si mesmo - Kamus não é o tipo de pessoa que fica correndo atrás de um rabo de saia, e, no entanto, ta com a garota que tentou matar Saori três vezes. Isso não dá pra entender.

Sasha quase caiu ao constatar que ela era especial para Kamus. Tentando se mostrar capaz, aumentou o ritmo da escalada.

- Ele bem que me disse que eu jamais conseguiria matar a reencarnação de Athena. Mas é claro que nunca conseguiria, ela é sempre tão bem protegida.

Sua voz mostrava certo desgosto ao se dar conta que ela, Sasha, nunca seria a mulher numero um no coração de Kamus. Chegando ao topo, respirou fundo, estava nervosa com a visão do abismo. Estava acostumada a pular de prédio em prédio, mas não estava preparada para aquilo. Mais uma vez, querendo se mostrar capaz, se jogou de corpo e alma naquela empreitada. Queria chegar logo ao fim daquele abismo, e esquecer aquele dialogo que a estava irritando.

- E por acaso você também não é bem protegida? Como você é ingrata. Não é sempre que alguém tenta matar Athena e é protegido por um cavaleiro que devia cuidar apenas da segurança de sua deusa. E olha que você já tinha conhecimento que Saori Kido é a reencarnação de Athena...

- Eu não sabia. Fiquei sabendo na sua casa.

- Que conveniente. Conveniente até demais.

Milo anotava mentalmente cada reação dela, e cada palavra que usava.

- Ao que parece você não... – quase ia caindo outra vez, só que Milo cola seu corpo ao dela, prendendo-a contra a parede. – Isso não está nada confortável. Poderia sair daí pra que eu retorne a minha escalada?

- E arriscar a cair, e Kamus depois me congelar? Não, obrigado. – antes mesmo de Sasha protestar, Milo pressionara seu ombro a deixando inconsciente, depois a jogou sobre seu ombro, retomando a escalada – Desse jeito iremos mais rápido, e correndo menos risco.

Em outro lugar

Kamus não parecia apressado em beber aquele copo com vodka, assim como fora com os outros copos que antecederam aquele. Para a pessoa que estava a espreita dele, aquilo era algo muito peculiar vindo do cavaleiro de aquário. Ele estaria mesmo afogando as magoas por causa da perda? Saga parecia sugerir que Kamus e a assassina tinham algum envolvimento. Mascara da Morte acusou Milo e Kamus de forjarem a morte dela, e que ela estaria ali, bem embaixo de seus narizes no próprio santuário. Aquilo tudo era difícil de engolir. Talvez, sim, o cavaleiro de aquário manteve algum relacionamento secreto com a assassina, e isso fora tudo. Agora ela estava morta, e o cavaleiro de câncer pisou na ferida de Kamus, que resultou nessa noite nada comum para alguém como ele. Estava ali há horas. Teria ido embora se não fosse sua determinação em cumprir qualquer missão que lhe fosse dada. Kamus agora se dirigia ao banheiro. Não seria preciso segui-lo até ali, pensou o cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Quinze minutos se passaram, e nada de Kamus sair do banheiro. Será que ele está colocando a magoa pra fora? Pensou Shura mais uma vez. Seria constrangedor entrar no banheiro pra averiguar, e simplesmente dar de cara com um cavaleiro como Kamus fazendo o que todos jamais acreditariam que ele fosse capaz por causa de sua frieza. Seria melhor dar mais um tempo.

Vinte minutos, já estava ficando estranho, vinte e cinco então nem se fala. Trinta minutos e nada de Kamus sair do banheiro. Ou a coisa era mais séria do que pensava, ou então... Shura passou por todos, indo em direção ao banheiro. Lá entrando, percebeu que parecia vazio. Até que viu um par de pés, na última porta do sanitário. Chamou pelo nome, sem nenhuma resposta. Então deu um empurrão na porta, escancarando-a.

As pessoas que estavam ali não era o Kamus, e sim um casal. Ele sentado com a calça aberta e ela com o rosto mergulhado no conteúdo da calça dele numa sessão nada discreta de felação.

Rapidamente virou-se de costas, pedindo mil desculpas. Já estava vermelho pela vergonha de ter pegado aqueles dois no fragrante, e ficou mais ainda quando escutou o tanto de palavrões que o homem falou, sem parar pra respirar.

- Kamus fugiu. – deu um soco na parede – Camuflou seu cosmo para me despistar.

Continua...

* * *

Desde o capitulo anterior estamos enviando os textos para serem betados. Gostaria de agradecer a nossa beta, e maninha de fórum Saphira. Para não ficar diferente, estamos enviando os primeiros capítulos para serem betados aos poucos. O primeiro já está OK, só falta mandar o restante.

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	11. O refúgio

Em outro lugar

- Acorda, garota!

Sasha ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, mas escutar aquele tom de voz a deixou em alerta. Seja quem for, teria o que merecia por se dirigir a ela daquela forma. No instante seguinte, estava apavorada ao perceber que tinha as mãos e os pés amarrados.

- Por que fez isso comigo? – Sasha inquiriu olhando para as amarras em seus pés e pulsos tentando a todo custo se soltar e nada de conseguir.

- Acha mesmo que arriscarei meu precioso novamente? - deu uma gargalhada  
desdenhosa para a fúria estampada no rosto de Sasha. - Agora acabou a  
moleza, garota. Eu quero respostas, e você me dará de uma forma ou de  
outra.

- Me desamarre ou arrancarei seu precioso com os dentes.

- Não sei como Kamus pode trocar sua vida, sua missão para com Athena  
por uma menina boca suja, inconsequente, e assassina acima de tudo. -  
Sasha ficou em silencio, pois aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas  
feriam tanto - Vou soltá-la, no entanto, não pense que faço isso porque  
me senti ameaçado por suas palavras. Nem pense que conseguirá me enrolar  
como tem feito com Kamus.

Aquelas palavras trouxeram a fúria novamente ao corpo de Sasha. Ele nem  
a conhecia e já estava julgando-a como uma pessoa manipuladora. Tinha  
seus motivos para não contar toda a verdade a Kamus, nem a ninguém. O ultimo lençol que servia de amarra em sua perna acabara de ser solto.  
Deu um chute certeiro no rosto de Milo, que recuou um pouco, massageando  
o local afetado. Sasha já tinha conseguido sair da cama e corria em  
direção à porta do pequeno quarto. Milo pegou-a pelo pulso e  
empurrando-a contra a parede, fazendo com que seu corpo prende-se o dela. Apenas o braço de Sasha restava entre eles.

- Isso está machucando. - queixou-se num gemido.

- Deveria machucá-la mais. Eu deveria entregá-la a Saga ou a Mascara da  
Morte. - sentiu que ela havia ficado mais tensa e disse bem próximo de  
seu ouvido - Para sua sorte sou um grande amigo de Kamus.

- Imagine se não fosse.

- Tudo o que sei é que ele sempre foi conhecido por todos como o mais  
sensato, o mais fiel, o mais frio e calculista do santuário. De uma hora  
pra outra ele começa a agir com um garoto apaixonado que não se importa  
com as consequências. No final das contas Kamus não me disse quase nada  
para explicar o motivo de estar te ajudando e agindo assim.

- Eu não disse meus motivos para ele.

Milo a virou para ficar de frente, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela com  
uma raiva contida:

- Quer dizer que acabou com a vida dele sem lhe dar um único motivo pra  
isso? Que espécie de mulher é você para conseguir tal feito? - Sasha  
desviou o olhar, deixando Milo mais irritado ainda - Quem está por trás  
desses assassinatos e por que quer ver Saori Kido morta? Vamos, pode  
começar a falar.

- Me solte. Não posso dizer nada. – Sasha se debatia ao sentir a pressão que  
Milo fazia em seus braços - Me deixe em paz.

- Solte-a neste exato momento, Milo. – o cavaleiro de escorpião se virou  
para ver a pessoa que acabara de entrar na casa, depois olhou para  
Sasha. Os dois estavam muito juntos, e com certeza o outro entenderia  
tudo errado. Mas antes de explicar a voz voltou a dizer - Ela não pode  
dizer mais do que já me falou, e por enquanto é o suficiente pra mim.

- Mas Kamus... – Milo tentava protestar soltando Sasha.

- Escutei o suficiente da conversa de vocês dois para compreender que você  
está preocupado com minha mudança de comportamento. Asseguro-lhe que  
tudo será resolvido no seu devido tempo. De agora em diante somos só eu  
e Sasha para o que vier.

- Mas Kamus... – tentava protestar novamente, todavia Kamus o interrompeu.

- Você ainda pode seguir com o plano e voltar para o santuário sem que  
ninguém perceba. Assim quando Shura contar que fugi você estará na sua  
casa, como se não soubesse o que aconteceu. Quanto mais rápido voltar,  
melhor pra você.

Milo pretendia prevenir o amigo, mas sentiu que este não o escutaria.  
Pegando o celular que Kamus lhe oferecia, simplesmente saiu sem dizer  
mais nada, deixando Sasha mais a vontade, e Kamus pensativo. O silencio  
que instaurou no pequeno quarto deixou Sasha preocupada:

- No que está pensando?

- Nada que mereça sua atenção.

- Ora, vamos Kamus. Diga-me o que se passa na sua cabeça. Eu te amo e  
não há porque esconder nada.

- Também acho isso.

O que ela poderia dizer diante de tais palavras? Nada. Ele deixou claro  
que havia escutado a conversa com Milo, e agora dava a entender que se  
ela realmente amava-o deveria contar tudo para ele. Não podia. Sabia do  
que seu chefe era capaz, e tinha receio que Kamus pusesse tudo a perder  
se tentasse ajudar. Não, ele não podia saber. Tinha que resolver seus  
problemas sozinha. O silencio perturbador reinava mais uma vez naquele  
quarto. Sasha não sabia o que dizer.

Longe dali...

- Alô ! – respondia a voz nada animada ao celular.

- SABE HÁ QUANTO TEMPO SASHA ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA? – gritou a voz muito irritada do outro lado da linha – VOCÊ AINDA NÃO MOVEU UM DEDO SEQUER PARA ENCONTRÁ-LA!

- Na verdade eu pensei em conhecer um pouco o lugar antes, afinal eu estou na Grécia! – respondeu o rapaz no exato instante em que uma bela e tentadora mulher entrava no quarto completamente nua e se deitava sobre ele, afastando o robbe de seda finíssima e revelando o corpo perfeitamente esculpido.

- O que anda aprontando Mikael? – a voz do outro lado agora demonstrava preocupação.

Mikael era um dos melhores da organização, talvez fosse até melhor que Sasha, e teria êxito em qualquer missão que lhe fosse dada, mas sua vítima agora era alguém como ele que conhecia muito bem as artimanhas de uma assassina profissional.

- Fique tranquilo. – replicou com calma – Quando eu quiser vou encontrá-la. Tenho meus próprios recursos para isso. Além do mais eu não preciso correr atrás dela para concluir minha missão.

- Está brincando com fogo Mikael.

- Sabe muito bem que eu não tenho medo de me queimar.

- Para o seu próprio bem espero que saiba o que está fazendo, não admitimos erros.

O rapaz desligou o celular sem responder aquela última ameaça. Não havia o que temer, não com o que ele tinha em mente para Sasha.

A loira agora tinha as mãos completamente perdidas dentro da cueca dele, acariciando como a profissional que era o volume que se formava sob o tecido.

- Gosto das tuas carícias, mas prefiro ir direto ao assunto. – disse afastando uma mecha escura do próprio cabelo e colocando sem muita pressa o preservativo, para em seguida num golpe só mergulhar no corpo da prostituta.

No casebre...

Sasha acordou cedo na manhã seguinte e já tentava preparar algo para comer quando Kamus levantou.

Nenhum dos dois parecia ter dormido muito bem.

- Sou muito grata por salvar minha vida. – disse Sasha tentando iniciar uma conversa – Sei que se arriscou muito por minha causa e que também me revelou um grande segredo sobre você e Saori Kido. No entanto, não posso revelar nada sobre mim. Como eu disse, há muito em jogo, e se você souber de tudo, não faço ideia do que poderá acontecer.

Kamus não disse nada, estava cansado de perguntar e não obter resposta.

- Não vai dizer nada? – ela prosseguiu.

Mas tudo o que viu foi a decepção estampada no rosto de Kamus. Sabia que estava assim por sua causa. Seria muito fácil falar sobre o duro treinamento que recebeu para se tornar uma assassina competente, ou sobre quantas pessoas matou ao longo da sua formação naquele mundo de crimes. Todavia, só isso não bastaria para deixá-lo satisfeito quanto ao motivo de levar aquele tipo de vida. Teria que entrar em detalhes mais profundos, aquele assunto que a perturbava constantemente. Não podia contar. Se Kamus tentasse ajudá-la, sua única esperança depois de tantos anos poderia deixar de existir, e tudo o que fez perderia completamente o sentido. Mas e se contasse a verdade e pedisse para não se envolver, será que Kamus faria o que pede? Não. Ele havia demonstrado uma grande determinação para salvá-la, mesmo que isso significasse perder todos seus privilégios como guardião de uma deusa. Provavelmente acabaria se envolvendo. O problema estava sendo não só a confiança que ele havia depositado nela ao contar que era um cavaleiro de ouro que defende a deusa Athena, como também a  
questão de achar que se ela realmente o amasse deveria revelar tudo, sem omitir nada. O que poderia estar em jogo agora não era apenas a questão que a fez se tornar uma assassina. Poderia perder para sempre a única pessoa que acreditou em sua inocência. A pessoa que ela ama. Não poderia perder Kamus. O que deveria fazer?

Kamus deu a volta e foi até onde Sasha preparava a comida, deu uma boa olhada na aparência do que estava guardado ali e conferiu as embalagens.

- Pode jogar isso tudo fora. Como eu temia toda a comida que ainda resta aqui, já está fora do prazo de validade. Vou comprar algo.

Sem dizer nada, abriu a porta da frente sob o olhar atento de Sasha e saiu. Sasha teve vontade de ir atrás dele, e tentar explicar que não poderia revelar mais do que já  
havia falado e contar todas as dúvidas que atormentavam seu coração, mas talvez não fosse uma boa hora para isso, não depois das últimas palavras que trocaram na noite anterior. Frustrada, carente, e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o futuro de ambos gritou:

- Você não entende Kamus. Eu te amo. Essa é a única verdade em meio a tantos problemas que enfrento. Será que nunca poderemos ser felizes tentando esquecer essas coisas que não posso revelar?

Sasha andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Ligou a TV se jogando num sofá velho. Mudava de canal, sem se interessar em nenhum. Deixou no canal que passava os comerciais e foi para a cozinha, pegar um copo d'água. De onde estava pôde escutar sobre o que se tratava aquele canal. Noticias da Grécia e do mundo. Era a ultima coisa que gostaria de escutar ou assistir. Voltou pra a sala com o copo na mão, pronta para mudar de canal quando uma noticia chamou sua atenção. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O copo em sua mão caiu, quebrando em vários pedaços. Não conseguiu terminar de assistir. Correu para a porta sem se importar com os cacos de vidro que pisava.

Horas mais tarde, Kamus havia chegado a casa e estranhou o fato da TV estar ligada. Deixou as compras encima da mesa da cozinha pensando: "Sasha deve ter ido se deitar e esquecido ela ligada." Foi ao quarto para dialogar sobre o que havia decidido, mas não a encontrou. Então passou pelo ultimo cômodo. O banheiro também estava vazio. Eis que algo interessante passava na TV. Kamus escutou todo o noticiário em silencio. Totalmente atônito e quase sem voz, murmurou:

- Sasha... Você não devia ter feito isso.

Continua...

* * *

Finalmente o capítulo 11 foi postado. Foram tantos contratempos que nem dava pra acreditar que seria postado ainda este mês. Esperamos que tenham gostado, e aguardem, pois o próximo capítulo será ainda melhor.

PS: Nós duas (eu e Virgo) estamos participando de um fórum chamado Infinite Dreams Fanfictions. Somos as moderadoras de lá. Se quiserem participar também é só ver o nosso perfil no inicio da pagina do pra melhores informações.

Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
